Spirited Away:A Devil's Love Story
by NarutoSwag99
Summary: 2000 Years have passed since Chihiro's presence suddenly vanished after exiting the tunnel leaving a shocked and depressed Haku alone at the bathhouse. But a mysterious guest arrives for the first time in 5000 years at the bathhouse leaving the workers and guests chilled to the bone with fear. But there's more to her than what meets the eye. Who is she? Well why don't you read it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Alright my second SPIRITED AWAY fanfiction! Got the idea when my friends at school started calling me LUCIFER A.K.A THE DEVIL! ...Its a 100% accurate nickname though...anyway hope you guys like this first chapter and I'm still stuck using notepad so I apologize for any misspellings ahead of time! ON WITH CHAPTER 1!

Chapter 1: LUCIFER THE DEVIL

Their hands slipped apart slowly and agonizingly, until the very tip of their fingers seperated. Haku's gaze longing after the girl who made her way down the steps clumsily skipping a few as she headed towards her parents she had gone through so much to let out a sigh as the girl of his dreams entered the dark tunnel, he waited until no part of her was left visible before turning around and heading back to the bathhouse that without her...meant nothing.

Chihiro clung to the woman walking beside her stumbling slightly over the old cobblestone path through the dark and seemingly endless tunnel.  
As the sun's bright rays became vivsible through the small circular opening at the other side her father picked up his pace to a jog noticing that their car had been covered in dust and leaves.

"What happened?!" he cried.  
"Who could've done this?" the woman said walking up to the car.  
"Probably some pranksters." the man said brushing the pile of leaves off of the front of the car.  
Chihiro turned around to look back into the darkness that lead to the Spirit World, 'Coast is clear.' she thought to herself.  
"Come on Chihiro lets go!" her "parents" cried out to her waving her towards the car.

She let out a small evil chuckle along with a smirk. "Sorry but I won't be going with you, tck so easily controlled it's pitiful, hehe." she said looking down towards the ground.

"Huh?" her parents looked at eachother questioningly then back to their "daughter", only to see her lift her head slowly.  
Her "mother" let out a gasp when seeing that their precious child had viscious blood red eyes with slitted pupils like a demon's that were glaring back at her.

"Ch...Chihiro?..."

"Ha!, you really believed that I was your daughter?, you never even had a child! please a back story along with some simple mind control is enough to completley baffle you humans." she said with a grin revealing sharp fangs in place of her canines that looked as if they could rip through any flesh easier than a knife could.

In the blink of an eye a fire erupted around their "daughter" for only a second, once it disspersed left standing there in her place was a tall, thin yet muscularly toned 22 year old woman with hair blacker than a crows feathers with a blood red color along the edges, eyes the same red, wearing a white male's tank top muscle shirt, with a black jacket with a stand up collar, along with baggy red cargo shorts that reached her kneecaps. She wore two silver necklaces, one of a 4 pointed shuriken the other of a crown (The Roxas and Sora necklaces from Kingdom Hearts). The shuriken hanging high up just below her neck while the crown down by mid chest, and just peaking above her jacket's collar was what looked like a small portion of a red, glowing tatoo that could be seen slightly through her shirt, though it wasn't quite clear enought to make out.

Making eye contact with her "father" her eyes glowed an amber red for a moment while speaking, "Get in the car." He obediently performed the task without a second thought. turning around and stepping into the car closing the door behind him. She did the same to her "mother" and she followed suit to her husbands previous actions.

The engine started but they did not drive away, how could they just leave their "daughter", or at least who they thought had been their first born little girl.

"Heh you should've left while you could, your death would have been much less painful."

"Death?" they both questioned symultaniously, "Who are you!?"

The car suddenly bursted into a dark rusty red flame, she stood there with an expressionless face watching the car burn listening to the screams of pain and agony from the two humans trapped inside. The slight light from the flames flickering across her face, the flames burnt themsleves out within a few seconds leaving nothing, not even the slightest trace that there had ever been anything there, no ashes, no melted rubber...nothing.

A small grin emerged in the corner of her mouth allowing her fang to show peaking just slighty over her lower lip.  
"Heh, me?...I'm LUCIFER, though the majority seem to call me the DEVIL." she pulled out what looked like a red toothpick from her jacket's inside pocket, she placed it in the right corner of her mouth allowing it to balance with only the very tip inside her mouth. At the end of the toothpick a small bloody flame lit matching her eye's bloody color."And I'm your worst nightmare."

She turned around walking back into the tunnel, raking her fingers through her bangs swooping them to the side, putting her hands in her pockets with her thumbs outside. The sound of her barefeet patting against the cold cobblestone becoming fainter and fainter until the forest was left dead silent.

A/N well what did ya think for an opening kinda chapter, in the future the chapters will be around 2000 words at least but this is like an introductory. OOOOOO bet your all gonna be wonderin what the HELL what happened to Chihiro and what is Haku gonna do now that his Love has vanished after 2000 years goes by! It'll get much better i promise! Please R and R and until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm bored, school's out, yeah...so thought id type up chapter numbero 2! This one should be MUCH longerer and betterer so enjoy!

Chapter 2: First Time In 5000 Years

As Haku made his way to the bridge after having let the person he held closest to his heart slip from his fingers something suddenly felt...wrong.  
His head whipped around hearing the horrified screams of the humans, the sound ripped at his eardrumbs in an attempt to split them in two. The shrieks in agony felt as if they could penetrate his brain with their shrillness. Covering his sensitive ears, his face cringing a thought suddenly entered his mind, 'Chihiro...Chihiro!'. Haku entered a state of panick, 'What if it was her screaming, what happened, what's going on?!' every possibility shot through his head as his heart began to race.

The screaming soon stopped and silence fell apon the bridge, a cool breeze flowing through his chin length hair as he stood, frozen in confusion, panick, and most of all fear. 'Calm down Haku' he thought to himself. "Wait I can search for her presence!" he said with a new hope in his eyes.

He closed his emerald green eyes standing perfectly still and breathing slowly in and out as he focused. "Come on...Come on...please..." he whispered quietly but...nothing. He shut his eyes tighter grinding his teeth searching harder..."Come on!" he shouted, but nothing not even the slightest trace of her was anywhere to be found.

Haku clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white, for the first time in a long long time Haku felt one of the most extreme emotions anyone could experience...anger extreme anger. The one thing he had learned to care for...was gone."Damnit!" he shouted. 'Who did this!, who could've...killed her!?' Haku shouted in his head that was going through an emotional whoorlpool.

Before the tears had a chance to form he quickly transformed into a dragon soaring at a 90 degree angle towards the empty sky. He was once again alone in this painful world.

2000 YEARS LATER:

"Haku fetch Lin from downstairs I need her to get my papers." Yubaba's scratchy voice commanded. (note: in the original movie untranslated her name is Rin but so I don't confuse you I'm using Lin)

"Yes" Haku plainly responded bowing his head slightly in "respect" for his master.  
He headed towards the elevator down the overly decorated and tacky hallway. His face expressionless and his stature superior. His haid was now short in a classic guy's cut though his bangs were still annoyingly even. (sorry but that just bugs me when hair is too perfect anyone else agree?)

His face had matured and he was extemley handsome according to 90% of the yunas at the bathhouse. His clothing remained the same though his muscular body clearly showed through the baggy shirt.  
He entered the elevator heading down to the first floor where the guests would first arrive and where it always seemed to be the most crowded. The doors of the elevator slid open with a bing and Haku exited heading to his right to the big bath where Lin had been assigned for the day.

"What do you want Dragon Breath." Lin asked without the need for Haku to speak. "Yubaba wishes to speak to you." he responded in a monotone voice.

"Yubaba!, I can't belive you went back to being her slave just because..." she was cut off by Haku slight glare directed at her and her alone. She swollowed heavily but then continued, she wasn't frightened easily.  
"Look I miss her too, we were all extremley sad to hear that she was gone...but that was a little over 2000 years ago, you need to get past it, I'm not saying you need to find another woman or something but at least let it go, you're never going to find out who did it anyway." she said with a hint of remorse in her voice.

Lin let out a sigh before walking in Haku's direction heading up to Yubaba's office, Haku turned to lead the way and they both silently headed back up to the top floor of the ever so busy bathhouse.

After having been scolded by the door knocker for Lin not having manners the two headed into the large and open office to see the old hag at her desk signing papers and stamping them as well.

"What do you want I was busy scrubbin the big tub that YOU assigned me you know.?" Lin began with a HUGE amount of sass. "Hmmm how brave you are to speak to your boss that way." Yubaba spoke whilst lighting up her ciggarette. blowing out a large puff od smoke through her oversized nostrils.

"I just need yo to retrieve some papers from the foreman "  
"WHAT why didn't you just tell HIM to do it?!" Lin shouted pointing at Haku who stood still expressionless to her right. He simply stared in Yubaba's direction.

"Because..." Yubaba began. "We have an EXTREMLEY IMPOTANT guest arriving within the hour and I'll need to prep Haku for her arrival."  
"Her?" Lin questioned. 'What could be so bad about a woman coming to the bathhouse.'

"YES HER, this HER, she'll will traumatize you for the rest of you miserable immortal life!" Yubaba shouted slamming her hands on her desks, Lin noticed that even Yubaba seemed to be jumpy about the matter and that meant something was coming and Lin didn't mind not having to deal with this HER that was arriving in a bit.

"Yes I will retrieve the papers." Lin said with a tilt of the head, she wouldn't dare herself to bow to that son of a bitch if it meant the death of her. She turned around heading back through the maze of hallways that she had headed through a few moments ago. Once Yubaba heard the loud boom of the doors closing echo through to her office she began. "Alright now Haku don't you dare get involved with this guest!" she firmly stated. "Didn't you just say that I would be handling it?" Haku asked confused.

"Yes but that was just to get that annoying little spirit off my back, now don't you dare even glance at this guest no questions asked got it!?" "Yes master." Haku bowed his head. "Good then you are relieved for the rest of the night, I don't want you going anywhere NEAR the guest floors."

Haku bowed once more exiting the room leaving Yubaba to her work. Heeding down the hall to his room left him alone to his thoughts. 'Yubaba's eyes said that this guest could wreak havolc, should I keep an eye out, or should I leave it be, what or who could this particular guest be in order to create such trouble and fear, even for Yubaba, we've dealt with beasts and others before, what makes this one so special?' Haku continued rumaging through his thought after reaching his room and laying down on his king size , light green bed that could even fi a DRAGON. (wink wink nudge nudge, get it he is a dragon haha back to the story.)

Haku decided in the end that he should just leave the matter alone and take a nice NAP. (I REALLY WOULDN'T MIND A NAP RIGHT NOW!)  
Though after slowly shutting his eyes for what seemed like five minutes he heard a loud commotion coming from downstairs.

Voices mashed together due to the large number of people, the noise was to loud for Haku to continue his nap so he got up and began towards the stairs.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Do you feel that?"  
"What's coming do you know?  
"Could it be the guest that Yubaba mentioned?"  
"Whatever it is I can sure as HELL tell you its evil!"  
Lin wormed her way through the crowd to the front to try and get a view of the front door where this HER would arrive.

IN THE TOWN

A figure with a dark aura worked it's way through the town reaching the long street that lead to the bathhouse. Her hands in her pockets, she wore a white T-Shirt along with black jeans, her black fodora tilted down shading her eyes as she walked with her head tilted down slightly hiding her face. She heard the slamming of shop doors and scampering of spirits as they all tried to get as far away as possible from the "thing" that made its way down the dirt road in the dead of night.

Her necklaces jingled, her silver and black celtic ring reflected the light off the lanterns as she grew closer and closer to the bridge.  
The welcomers (frog spirits) gathered reluctantly to welcome their guest.  
"W...w...welc" but the puny frog was simply ignored as she walked right past the line of welcomers.

Customers and other workers fell silent moving out of the path of her as she continued acrodd the bridge. "Is that her?" she heard one mumble.  
"Has to be, it's the only thing giving off that aura." she heard another respond.

"Well who is that, the least Yubaba could've done was tell us that much."

The guest stopped abrubtly at this commet. They all fell silent once more, looking at the dark figure whos face couldn't be made out.

"Heh." she smirked pulling a black toothpick out from her pocket, placing the top in her mouth she made a coin flipping motion with her right thumg creating a small blood red flame to levitate just above the tip of her finger. She lit the end of the toothpick though no smoke was created and it wasn't even a ciggarette, it was completler pointless but is fit the dark spirits image. She stood just inside the enterance hall of the bathhouse.

An evil grin spread across her face showing her fangs, she slowly lifted her head her blood red eyes becoming visible glowing a faint amber color, then the rest of her face followed. The crowd let out a gasp as many seemed to realize who their guest was.

"Could it be?"  
"Are the rumours really true is that..?" and many other whispers could be heard throughout the large crowd that had gethered at the front enterance.

"Now..." she began catching everyones attention with her deep voice that seemed to penetrate deep into your very soul.  
"I'm Lucifer, you should all be VERY afraid, any, even the slightest mistake and I'll kill you without a second thought got it? Now which one of you poor souls is going to take it from here."

Mumbles began once more,  
"LUCIFER AS IN THE DEVIL?!"  
"What do we do she'll kill us!?"  
Who is going to take her from here?!"

Suddenly one of the large fish looking spirits stepped out from the crowd creating gasps from the many fearful spirits.  
"I don't Believe You, please the REAL LUCIFER... HERE? You make me laugh if you're the REAL LUCIFER herself then please go ahead and prove it."

The crowd was shocked gapping at what the daring spirit had just done.  
"Is he TRYING to commit suicide?" one of the spirits of the crowd said aloud.

"Tck, you're a brave one." she said using her thumb and forefinger to remove the toothpick from her mouth. She oinched he end putting out the dark flame putting the toothpick back into her pocket. "And it is for that reason and that reason ONLY that you've survived this long." she said taking off her hat and tossing it to the foreman who stumbled a bit at the throw that came with no warning, reavealning her short, dark ,crow black hair a red outline. (it's the same style as Sebastian's from Black Butler only with the red outlining...Sebastian is... the SEXIEST ANIME CHARACTER ALIVE DONT EVEN TRY TO DENY IT!)

"Careful with that." she firmly said. "You want proof than here." The crowd stood silent in anticipation, what was she going to do?.

Her arms bent over backwards over head head grabbing the back of the collar of her shirt, hunching over slightly she pulled her shirt over her head from back to front causing the short t turn inside out. Once she stood back up straight removing the shirt from her arms dropping it to the ground shocked and astonished gasps could be heard throughout the entire bathhouse.

There...on her chest just beside her left shoulder was a large, glowing red pentagram, it's thin and intricate lines that appeared as thin cut like marks that seemed to be on fire on the inside. Her entire torso seemed to have scars and burns but they all looked like whip marks.(See now you get why I chose the cover picture of a pentagram! it's literally the symbol for the DEVIL!)

"Proof enough?" she taunted.  
The daring fish like spirit swallowed heavily than bowed down touching his forehead to the cold hardwood flooring apologizing desperatley.  
"I am so sorry my lord, please spare me, I never meant to insult you!"

"Alright..."  
The spirit looked up with a hopeful smile that soon dissappeared. "But I'll be takling the life of another, one of my choosing." she added looking around the bathhouse making eye contact with several workers who then hid behind whatever they could.

"Hmmm... who to be the victim..."

The fast patting of barefeet could suddenly be heard coming from the hallway to her left. "No dont go!" "Yeah its dangerous!" she heard several yunas cry.

She looked over to her left, a man around her physical age and height emerged from around the corner wiht the yunas grabbing onto his arms and walking behind him in an attempt to keep him from coming. Judging by his facial expression he wasn't fond in the least of the annoying attention he was recieving.

He stopped abruptly, around 14 yards away making eye contact with the guest he had heard about. She stared back at him in a devilish way with her dark eyes.

'Holy Shit she's...she's beutiful...beutifully dark. Her hair, those eyes, her body is extremley muscular yet sleek and feminine, the bandages around her chest are blocking my view of her BOOBS though...' Haku thought staring at the dark creature before him. His eyes glanced down at her chest for a moment, 'Wait...that mark...she can't be...those burning whip marks, he recognized them from his studies...she's'

"You're..." he began. "MASTER HAKU!" the crowd cried. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Haku huh..." the crowd fell silent once more.

"That one." she stated softly tilting her head down just slightly while grinning in a murderous expression.

A/N OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH cliff hanger! I'll update fast though so don't worry, but I have to update THE TWELVE first. Anyway yes I totally said BOOBS I was feeling childish alright! Please R and R until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry i Had to update my other fanfic Spirited Away The Twelve and then I was lazy so I let a few days slide by but here's chapter 3 and a new character is popping in!

Chapter 3: Favor

"That One." she said looking over at Haku with a murderous smile.  
Faster than the blink of an eye she didssappeared moving at immense speed, her body reapeared behind Haku, before anyone even had time to process the situation she kicked the back of his knees causing him to collapse down on them. She quickly grabbed hold of him, Haku felt her right hand wrap around the front of his head grabbing the left side of his chin, and her left arm wrap around the back of his head until the tips of her fingers were just brushing he back of his right ear.

She heard the entire bathhose gasp, "Ha seems like this boy here is very important to all of you." she said leaning in towards his ear.  
"I wonder how badly it would hurt all of them if they lost their precious Haku." she whispered in his ear loud enough for the people around to hear.

She tightened her grip, Haku grabbed the front of her right arm trying to pry her arm off a bit to let oxygen through. 'I have to get out of this' Haku thought as he stuggled in her grip. 'How is she so strong, stronger than ME for that fact!?' he thought unable to pry himself from her grasp.  
'I'll have to transform into my dragon' he closed his eyes...nothing..."What!?" he mumbled outloud.

"What, is there a problem." Lucifer taunted him tightening her grasp all the more. "I'm much older than you kid, I know alot more than you all give me credit for, anyone my age would know that every spirit's power cut off point is behind the ear." she said applying more pressure to the pressure point just behind his right ear.

"Mmph." he felt the slight pain run down his neck, he was helpless, no magic, he wasn't physically strong enough, 'Just how old is this Devil? Even with my experience there's practically no record of her other than the stories from the Human World.' he questioned. He was practically 20,000 years old and had rarley come across anyone like her before.

"Now..." Lucifer began. "You can all shut your eyes or watch as your one life line dies in under a second."  
Haku felt her grip adjust and tighten for the last time into a twisting position, 'SHE'S GOING TO SNAP MY NECK!' hs inner mind panicked.

Lucifer inhaled deeply preparing to stike pushing his chin to the left read to pull it back to the right and just as she was about to twist...

"LUCIFERRRRR..." They all heard a deep male voice speak from down the hall in front of the two. He spoke as if she were a dog about to piss on the rug or something. His hair the same black as hers but no read, he had deep saphire blue eyes, he wore dark blue jeans that were a bit tattered same as Lucifer's with black shoes along with a black T-Shirt, he had the same necklaces only in a rustic golden color. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot like a parent looking down on a child that had just about to drop a vase...intentionally.

"Se-SEBASTIAN!?" She was obviously just as suprised by his presence as everyone else. "I-I thought you were doing things, at other places, that AREN'T HERE?!"

"Yeah but I finished early and you can imagine to my suprise to find that you had left while I was gone going who knows where and who knows why. Jeez I leave for 5 seconds and come back to find you about to snap an innocent boy's neck, and a relativley attractive one at that, what a waste." he said nodding his head left to right making a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Bu-BUT THAT DAMN FROG OVER THERE MADE ME REMOVE MY SHIRT!" She pleaded.  
"Yes I can see that, but that was most likley your own doing am I right?"

"Well...yeah but they didn't belive tat I was Lucifer and wanted some kind of proof so I felt the need to show them the mark." she looking down towards the pentagram.

"Alright alright I know you have your pride and all, now how about letting that poor boy out of death grip before he sufficates?." he said looking down at Haku.

"Bu-..." she looked down at Haku the back to Sebastian, than back to Haku than back to Sebastian...  
"...FFIIIIIIINNNE!..." She said releasing Haku than standing up straight. Haku fell forward onto his hands coughing and gasping for the sweet sweet oxygen his body now craved.

"You SO owe me." Lucifer said walking towards Sebastian, the second she was a safe distance away from Haku yunas swormmed him asking things like "Are you aright?" or "How dare she do something to our dear Haku?"

Haku didn't like the annoying attention of the yunas and tried to shoe them away as he stood up, pushing away their hands that tried to help him stand. He looked off at Lucifer with a hateful glare filled with confusion.

Then one of the Yunas made a HUGE MISTAKE. "Ho- How DARE YOU HURT OUR HAKU, I'LL KILL YOU!?" she yeled at Lucifer's back. Lucifer stopped walking then let out a diablolical chuckle. "Heheheh, oh you willll will you?" she said turning around back towards the Yuna that stood slightly ahead of the rest that were still hovering around Haku. Lucifers eyes began to glow with blood thirst staring deep into the Yuna's soul.

"Lucifer don't." Sebastian said, he knew EXACTLY what she was thinking and wanted to do, but he knew that he shouldn't get in her way.  
"No no...it's fine, she said waving her hand back at him shoooing his comment off. "She's a daring one I admire that."

The Yuna swollowed thickly, a drop of sweat fell down her face. "However..." Lucifer began. The Yuna's eyes widened in fear. "Weaklings especially as weak as this one shouldn't make threats they can't possibl follow through. She dissappeared moving just as fast as previously, grabbing the Yuna by her throat and slamming her into the far wall behind Haku and the other Yunas.

Her feet dangled off the ground as she struggled under Lucifer's tight grasp, the Yuna squirmed in her hands gasping for air and grabbing onto her arm desperate to pull her hand off.

"Now now...you're going to help me teach a lesson to EVERYONE else, ok?" she spoke in a deep voice, the Yuna's eyes became teary.  
"Do you know what that lesson is?" Lucifer asked louder so those around could hear. The Yuna shook her head frantically as the tears ran down her face.

"Don't Fuck with the DEVIL!" she yelled before her right hand that gripped her neck erupted into a dark red flame, the flame quickly spread onto the Yuna, soon engulfing her head then spreading downwards until her enite body with covered. Her cries and screams of pain had the einter bathoude terrorized and paralized with fear.

Lucifer released her right hand from the Yuna's thick neck, her body fell to the floor sqirming around and rolling desperate to put out the flames that were melting her skin and penatrating her bones. The entire bathhouse could only watch as one of their workers slowly and painfully died.

Lucifer looked down at the Yuna with a face tht held no empathy whatsoever, her dark and emotionless eyes that oly seemed to show hatred and darkness stared down at her.

After what was only a few moments the flames disspearsed in a gust of wind leaving nothing, not even ashes behind.

"Well..."Lucifer said clapping her hands together then turning around. "I hope you've all enjoyed today's lesson, now if you don't mind I would like to go speak with an old..."Friend" so to speak, come one Sebastian." she said heading off towards the elevator waving for Sebastian to follow. She always said his name with an English accent (for those of you complete idiots who think that English means the same as American IT'S NOT! Jeez everytime I say that I'm English at school my "friends" are always like "Yeah we're ALL ENGLISH" and Im like NO they're TWO DIFFERENT THINGS!)

Sebastian quickly followed her into the elevator, she pulled the lever down with a loud thunk and clank, the doors slowly closed from either side, not once did her eyes leave Haku's who could only remain paralyzed along with the rest of the bathouse, stunned in disbelief and the deepest darkest form of pure fear.

Half way up to the top the elevator couldn't go any higher so the two were forced to exit, walking down the long halls filled with petrified workers,. the entire bathhouse had been watching and the entire building was silent to the point wher you could here the slightest breath leaving worker's lungs.

Lucifer and Sebastian walked one behind the other, Lucifer was the lead though Sebastian walked up beside her to have an almost inaudible conversation.

"You know you didn't have to do that." He said leaning down slighly, Lucifer reached just past his chin in height.  
"Didn't I, you know I have a reputation that I intend to keep whether this world likes it or not, I don't care how many have to die or suffer, or be forced to watch my victims and hear their cries." Her face remaining emotionless yet firm with every word she spoke.

Sebastian could only let out a sigh full of sorrow as Lucifer walked ahead of him once more, 'Yes but I will forever be the only one whom understands you if you keep this up.' he thought, his eyes full of sadness for th one before him longing for her to experience the things that everyone else had had the chance to. 'No one knows your story'

After having entered a second elevator the doors opened for the last time allowing them to exit into a quiet hallway with not a soul to be found. The two exited one after the other heading down the hallway.

"God that old hag certaintly knows how to decorate" Lucifer said sarcasticly and slightly irritated looking around at the walls until her and her companion reached the large doors.

She lifted her hand up flat to the surface of the door ready to push it open, she could feel that Yubaba had placed a seal of protection on the door, however even without using magic Lucifer's brute force could push it open if needed. 'Why waste my energy using magic when I don't need it' she thought as she applied a bit of pressure to the door.

"HMPH not even using the handle!" a scratchy voice said from her right level with her head.  
"NOPE!" Lucifer responded popping the P.  
"Do you even know what time it is?" the knocker that resembled Yubaba's ugly face retorted.  
"Adventure Time?" Lucifer backfired with the highest form of sarcasm along with a snicker laughing inside at her own joke.  
"WHY I-" but the knocker was cut off by Lucifer. "Yeah Yeah." she said pushing the doors open with little to no effort.

She walked in leaving the doors open behind her, Sebastian followed closely as they turned down the maze like hallways until reaching a large set of doors that lead into Yubaa's tacky office.

Lucifer simply barged in same as she had before at the other set of doors, pushing the doors open with a kick from her right foot with her hands in her pockets.

She walked in nonchalauntly with a "friendly greeting".  
"Hello old "friend"" she said taking a seat sideways with her feet dangling over the armrest in a chair that sat in the far left corner of the room if you were sitting in Yubaba's desk.

"No manners even after another 5000 years." Yubaba said looking up from her papers at her guest.  
"No...is that a problem?" Lucifer asked making eye contact with the witch, her eys flashing for only a moment.  
"No of course not." Yubaba responded to the blunt threat.

"Now..." Lucifer said sitting upright in the chair than standing up and walking over to Yubaba's desk.  
Slamming her hands down on the desk leaning on them she resumed,  
"I need a favor."

A/N BOOM end of chapter 3 dont have to update for at least a few days unless I feel like it...but i always try to update within a week so please Read and Review PEACE OUT! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry its been a day or so over a week but my computer went all wonky for a day or so so I couldn't type at all! Anyways here's chapter 4 hope you like it!

Chapter 4: Hide And Seek

"I need a favor..." Lucifer said sitting up in her chair and leaning forward slightly, propping herself on her knees.  
"And what would that be?" Yubaba asked skeptically her eyes narrowing at the Devil.

"Well..."Lucifer began standing from her chair and slowly walking over towards Yubaba's desk as she spoke. "You see I may have pissed off my old man and now he's lookin all over creation tryin to find me and I would prefer it if he didn't." Lucifer said reaching her desk.

"Annnd...get to the point." Yubaba said growing impatient.  
"Well from what I can tell this bathhouse may just be the perfect hideout and well seeing as how you can't refuse I'm gonna need to stay here for a while until pops cools his head down a bit and I can head back." Lucifer responded with a shrug of her shoulders eyeing Yubaba showing her dominance over the witch.

"I suppose I can accomidate your request but everything better be exactly the way it was before you came when you leave. Your room is just down the hall next to Haku's, judging by the comotion I presume you've come into contact with him?" Yubaba said picking up her pen ready to resume her paperwork.

"Yeah Yeah you mean the young dragon kid right, tallish, dark greenish brown hair bla blah blah, I'll be sure to keep this favor from my father so long as you don't give me any trouble." Lucifer said sticking her left hand in her pocket turning around waving her hand above her head in a dismissive way as she walked back through the large doors.

Once they had closed behind her Yubaba let out a sigh, "Last time you came here was after you had been banished, jeez she better not destroy this place like last time."

Lucifer found Sebastian waiting at the exit for her, "Jeez you're such a dog you know, you refuse to leave your master's side yet you're so quick to talk down to me." She said teasingly as she walked past him.

"Well it is my right considering I volunteered to serve you not to mention I'm the only one who has yet to be frightened by you." Sebastian said catching up to her walking on her left.

"I wonder what went wrong." Lucifer joked with a chuckle, Sebastian laughed in agreement as they walked down the long hall that consisted of her room, Haku's and Yubaba's office/room.  
"You know you shouldn't drag others into your game of hide and seek with your parents, they're YOUR problem you know."  
"Yeah yeah I know but where else am I supposed to hang that my father has yet to check, at least not for a while.?" Lucifer stated rather than asked.  
"And besides...we always get to meet interesting people along the way."

"Right...and what is it exactly that you've done this time to upset your parents?"  
"...I may or may not have taken a sword that bares the noble crest from my father and mother's chambers a few nights ago." Lucifer said scratching the back of her head.  
"YOU WHAT?!" Sebastain scream whispered. "You DO realize that that's considered one of the highest forms of criminal acts whether you're family ot not!?" He continued.

"Yes I know that but that's what they get for having an illegitimate child." Lucifer said placing her hands behind her head. "It's their own fault, not like it was me who fell in love with the wrong person in the first place." Lucifer said calmly."Not to mention it's still technically MY sword." she mumbled.

Sebastian let out a sigh placing his thumb and forefinger on his eyes rubbing the stress out of them. "...Well where is the sword now?"  
"In my cloak you can relax, it's perfectly safe considering I'm the only one who can access it.  
They both made their way to her room and Sebastian closed the door behind them.

DOWNSTAIRS IN THE BATHOUSE

"Have you heard?"  
"I hear she's staying here for AT LEAST A WEEK!"

A few of the Yunnas had gathered around where their friend had just been burned alive by that evil woman. Their tears fell to the floor as they weaped and sobbed over their lost Yunna while Haku stood leaning aginst the wall with his arms crossed thinking to himself over the loud commotion. The entire bathouse was in a frenzy of panick and gossip. Though most were stunned with fear after having witnessed that demon kill without hesitation the gossip traveling was getting out of control. But every once in a while bits and pieces of information could be heard.

"I heard that The Devil was abandoned as a child."  
"Well I heard that Lucifer was the illegitimate child of two of the FIVE!"  
"I wonder where she got all those scars from?" "I hear that at least once every two months someone is sent up to the palace to recieve a punishment maybe that person's her."  
"That tattoo she had was of a pentagram and was it glowing?" "I wonder where she got such a strange mark, I've never seen anything like it."

Haku's eyes tightened shut, the crowds intense noise rang through his ears, he could feel a headache working it's way up from the back of his head. He suddenly felt someone bump his shoulder knocking him from his thoughts. He looked to his right to fins Lin glaring at him.

"Was this YOUR DOING DRAGON BOY!?" Lin yelled into his ear.  
"NO , I don't even know anything about that woman other than she's a cold blooded killer!" Lin didn't by it at first but she could tell that Haku was just as shocked and confused as everyone else.  
"Alright...but if she's staying here than she's YOUR problem!"  
"WHAT why is she MY problem!?"  
"In case you can't recall it was YOU that she just tried to kill not to mention your second in rank next to Yubaba!"  
Haku let out a sigh but agreed to handle her, but he would have to do some research, he recognized her dark aura but he couldn't remember where he had experienced it before.

A frog hopped his way over to where Lin and Haku stood, "Master Haku Yubaba would like to speak to you about our guest right away." the frog delivered the message nervously in the prescence of the obviously irritated dragon.  
"Alright I'm coming." Haku said then yelling at all of the workers to calm down and get back to work.

Haku resentfully made his way up to Yuababa's office dredding the idea of the request she would make of him.  
"You called...?" Haku said his tine read that he was mentally exhausted.

"..."Yubaba continued her paperwork for a few moments then responded looking up slowly acknowledging Haku's presence.  
"Yes...wait here for a moment will you." she waved a frog servant over from a corner of her office whispering something in his ear. The frog's eyes suddenly widened looking like golfballs had been shoved into their sockets as replacements, his mouth dropped then he began to sweat in fear. 'Jeez what did she ask him to make him respond like that..?' Haku wondered.

The frog swallowed thickly and loudly before "yes mamming" her than hopping off out the door slowly and regretfully.  
Haku watched him leave then turned back to the witch whom had resumed her paper work, the room remained silent as they waited for whatever it was they were supposed to wait for.

After a long 5 minutes passed they heard the large doors being slammed open by a foot, Haku didn't turn around but soon saw a frog fly by him after being thrown by their guest.

"What could you possibly want you old hag?" an aggitated and slightly deep voice asked from behind a suprised Haku who still remained facing towards Yubaba. She was in a pair of dark red basketball shorts that reached just below her knee caps and a man's white sleevles top. Her "tattoo's" thin glowing lines showed a bit through the shirt, she still wore her silver necklaces, but Haku noticed a third...a thin black string ran across the back of her neck but it had been tucked underneathe her shirt so that was all that could be seen.

Yubaba looked up rom her papers at the person who stood at the enterance to her office with eyes that said she was slighlty annoyed.  
"I just need you two to get aquainted, this boy here is going to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't destroy my bathouse." she said pointing the top of her pen towards Haku.

"Heeeeeeeey..." Haku heard her say walking into the office closer to him.  
"You're that guy I tried to kill earlier." she said pointing at his face in recolection. Haku's face cringed in realization of who had entered the office.

"What was your name...Haku right, well I won't cause TOO much trouble for you, besides I probably won't be here for more than a week or so."  
She leaned forward to get a view of his eyes..."Hey hang on a sec...I've met you before."

Haku lifted an eyebrow, "I certaintly havn't met you before."

"No you most likley havn't met me in my original form like this, no I probably met you when I hid here the last time..." she rubbed her chin trying to remember.

"AH THAAAAAT'S RIGHT !" She yelled.  
"...What..." Haku asked dreading her response.  
"What was it like 2000 years ago or something...yeah when I took the form of a little girl right Yubaba?"  
Haku's eyes widened in realization, that day when Chihiro's presence dissappeared, it was Lucifer's presence he felt.

"You mean to tell me that you were here the same time a little human girl came here and met me in the process?" Haku asked doubtfuly.  
"NO you dimwitt I WAS that little girl HA and you never even suspected me for a minute either back then!"

Haku's eyes widened he...he didn't know what to think...he didn't belive her.  
"Th...That's a lie, that girl and you are totally different, no way you were her, she had parents and everything!" Haku yelled desperate to prove her wrong.

"Oh really...I think I would remember one of my own disguises and especially those eyes of yours, and as for my "parents" I just found them wondering one day and decided to use them, not that hard." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"B...But you couldn't smell like a human as well, and noone's THAT good at acting."  
"Pleeeaaase just hang around them for a few days and you start smelling like them, and I'll have you know I've been acting my entire life." she said the last of her sentence in a quieter tone.

"I still don't believe you." Haku said glaring at her.

"Well I can always show you."  
Haku looked at her confused, suddenly a black flame engulfed Lucifer leaving the a precious little 10 year old girl, with light chestnut eyes and hair, her t shirt with the green stripe...everything Haku remembered of the little human girl.

"Ch...Chihiro...?"  
"EHHHHHHH!" the flame erupted once more replacing the little girl with the tall, musculer yet slender woman once more, her hair back to its black and red color as well as her eyes back to their murderous bloody red.

Haku's eyes were filled with sadness. "AWWWWW is the poor little dragon pup upset that the human girl he fell in love with is really an evil, murderous, most evil DEMON in the spirit world?" she taunted him, but he could only stand their in his turmoil, he was...well there were no words to describe what he felt, he could only stand there looking down at the floor with his eyes wide.

"Well if that's all then I'll be taking my leave." and so she did walking out of Yubaba's chamber leaving the room silent allowing the echoes of the large slamming doors to travel through the long hallways.

A/N hey I know boring chapter but it was more of a get ready to learn more about her chapter. Oh and I would like to apologize for my 2 previous chapters being full of errors! note to self DONT type at 2 in the morning. Please R and R as usual until next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey im bored so Im typing...yeah...well this chapter should be interesting...maybe...still not sure of everything I want to put in it yet so I'm wingin it...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 5: Complaints

"Uhhhh!" Haku grunted after recieving yet another complaint about her behavior. First it was "She's freaking out the customers...ON PURPOSE!" Then it was "She stole from My Kitchen! She can wait to eat like everyone else can't she?!" and so on.

"What the HELL am I supposed to do with the one person I hate most in this world!?" Haku cried out walking quckly down the halls to reach HER bedroom.  
He slammed th door open to find her lying on her bed with her legs crossed, toothpick in her mouth twirling fire through her long slender fingers.  
"What...?" she asked in a provoking tone.

"You Damn well know "What"!" Haku shouted closing the door behind him. "Jeez you've been here for what 2 days and the entire bathouse is complaining about what you've done, how you behave...YOU!"

"Well..." she started getting up from the bed swinging her legs over the side and hopping up onto her feet, "I get bored and when I get bored I do shit...there a problem with that?." she asked retorically as she walked over to a desk that had several things cluttered on top of it, pencils erasers more pencils you name it, with a filing cabinet on the right that also seemed unorganized.  
She opened up one of the drawers and began to rumadge through ignoring Haku's deadly glare, after fingering through the papers for a moment she had an "AH HA." moment standing back up straight with a paper in her hand.

"What's that?!" Haku was becoming irritated now, whatever she was holding looked...weird so to speak.  
She walked over to him and held out a small stack of paper...only a few.  
"Here."  
Haku took the papers and thumbed through them...they were all the same and written in strange lettering.  
"What are this?" (jenna marbles reference!)  
"Thy're what you could call passes...like tickets only to get out of something. In short they're certificates that state that I either swear not to kill whomever holds it or if I do then my father with reverse the "unatural" death of the spirit. You'd be surprised how effective they are in getting people of my back."

"Heh like these are supposed to keep you from killing them you could easily just go against this and kill them anyway." Haku was seriously doubting every word that came out of her mouth.

"Yeah well if I do go against it I end up with more scars to add to the list...jeez soon my body's gonna run out of room or at least my back it. Tch still can't believe they havn't killed me off yet." She said as she spun around and heading back towards the desk stacking a few papers that were on top of it then placing them into the drawer closing it with a clank.

Haku watched her...observed her care free yet hating attitude...it only made hi wonder about her...and hate her more but that was besides the point.  
"Alright I'll distribute these to the complainers and see how they work out." Haku finally decided to give it a try...they seemed utterly pointless...they wouldn't change her herself or anything just prevent the innevitable but for now they would have to do.

However he just stood there...in the door way watching her as she rumadged through things on her desk until she looked up at him...  
"What? You can go now..."

Haku didn't move..."I know..." after another second or so he turned aroung slowly and closed the door behind him leaving Lucifer alone once again...Haku stood just outside the door which was easily sensed by Lucifer..."Freak...such a strange little boy..." she muttered to herself.

Haku looked down at th papers once again before heading off towards Yubaba's office, she had the list of complaints and she would be the one to assign them. He walked off quietly down the long hallway wondering about the mysterious woman...there was more to her that what meets the eye...specifically emerald green eyes.

(Just got an idea for the chapter YAY!...that idea may include some lemon so there's your warning but ho doesn't love a little lemon!)

Sebastian exited from a door on the far said of the right wall of the room. He was shirtless with long black basketball shorts on, he was rubbing his wet hair with a small white towel that was laying across the back of his neck.

"What was that about?" he asked walking up behind Lucifer who was now sitting at the desk do who knows what. He placed his right hand on the desk leaning on it from behind her.  
"Nothin just that Dragon kid popping in complaining...I gave him some of those emergency tickets you always get from pops as a precaution."  
"K...well as long as he didn't cause any trouble then..." he placed his other hand on the desk now one was on either side of her as she sat scribbling on a few papers.  
"Heh what do you think you're doing?" she taunted.  
"Nothin..." he blew a quick little burst of air down her neck causing her to shiver. She inhaled shakily then exald the same way. She rolled her lower lip in biting it slightly, her neck was her ONE AND ONLY weakness when it came to "that" stuff...it was weird ever since she could rememeber haning with Sebastian her neck was always the one place the when provoked made her unable to resist...it was very bizzare but Sebastian was the only one who knew about it having been her "servant" ever since she was what...2!

"God I hate you..." she said as the pen fell from her fingers onto the desk.  
"Ah but you love me" he said as she balled her right hand that had dropped the pen into a fist desperatley holding back every nerve and urge in her body.  
"You can't resist me..." he ran his hands down either of her arms until he held onto her hands..."And you know it." he whispered almost inaudibly into her right ear brushing it slightly with his lips.  
She clenched her teeth pushing her lips together tightly..."Ah FINE you win!"  
Instantaniousley he spun her chair around and pressed his lips against hers tossing the towel to the side, Lucifer wrapped her hands around his neck pulling hm closer pulling her lips away then mashing them back into his, He cupped her face with one hands and leaned on the edge of the desk with the other intertwining his tongue with hers. He soon lifted her up placing his hands under her thighs and slamming her up against the far wall. (They're not human they can be rougher than bulls and not have it hurt frankly...most likley anyways.)  
He moved down kissing her neck biting slightly with his small fangs. She breathed quickly, panting letting out a few moans of pleasure as he began to kiss her chest. She ran her hands down along his muscular chest, he lifted his head kissing her soft lips once more as he began to list her shirt up and over her head breaking apart only for the moment. "Heh sleevless how easy to remove...it's as if you knew this event was going to occur." Sebastian teased.  
"Who knows...maybe I'm psychic." she panted out. Sebasted lifted her up once more laying her down on the bed with a small bounce. His hands by either side of head, his knees inbetween her legs, he smirked chuckling slightly at her joke then simply smiled as he bent down kissing her once more...

Morning(night) soon arrived and Lucifer reluctanly was forced to get up. "And THAT is why short hair is the best." she joked as she walked over to the dresser pulling out some black jeans.  
She pulled them on hopping a bit to pul them over her feet, they were a bit baggy but still thin and shaped to her legs, she never did like skinny jeans...the way they hugged her legs was uncomfortable so she got all of her clothed personnaly tailored by Sebastian...the man could make clothes like nobody's buisness what else was there to say?! It was a weird talent of his that she had discovere early on like so many other.

"Suprising to see you get up so early." Sebastian said in a way that was also asking her why she was getting up.  
"Yeah well that old hag made an oppointment with me...something about a weird guest that's been bugging the bathouse...probably wans me to do something about it..." she responded pulling a white shot sleeved dress shirt like shirt over her head leaving the first couple of buttons undon showing her strong collar bones and part of her upper chest. She pulled a black zip up hoodie which she left unzipped over her arms and pulled her necklaces out from underneather her shirt. Heading for the door Sebastian sat up.

"Alright well try not to kill anyone along the way and hey Lucifer..."  
"Yeah?..."  
"...It's good to see you." he said with a smile.  
"She simply smirked and headed out the door.

After having reached Yubaba's office she stood in the center of the room.  
"Wow you're on time how polite of you." Yubaba said sarcastically yet he was actually surprised.  
"Yeah well I'm in a good mood so don't ruin it." she retorted with a grin.  
"Hmmm I wonder why?..." Yubaba "asked" in a tone that said she knew EXACTLY why.

"Now let's get on with it, what about this guest you briefly mentioned?"  
"Ahh yes he'll be arriving later today."  
"...Aaaand...what does that have to do with me?"

"...well...there's a guest that's been bothering the bathouse for a few weeks now and I would like you to take care of it. His name's Kazuma if I recall correctly."

Lucifer's eyes widened...'It couldn't be...'

A/N end of this chapter and next chapter some Fightin is gonna go down at the bathouse which will result in other things so on and so forth ut until those things happen PLEASE R AND R till next time!

Lucifer's eyes widened... 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello! Got nothin to do...so thought I'd type up the new chapter cause im feeling productive after having typed over 4000 words for my other story The Twelve and I apologize I know the last chapter was on the short side but I'll make up for it! Hope you like the Chap! Oh and did you get the short hair is the best joke!? haha I'll bet you did.

Chapter 6: Man!

Lucifer stood still in the gaudy office, 'No...it couldn't be...could it?' That name was all too familiar to her and her past and it was one she would rather not have to hear.  
"...Kazuma..." Lucifer whispered to herself looking down towards her feet.  
Yubaba looked at her skeptically wondering what was on her mind but let it slide for now.  
"Yes and he'll be arriving in about 2 days so you have time to prepare now stop screwing with my bathouse and do something productive with your time! Now get out you may leave until summoned." Yubaba yelled waving her off in a shooing motion.

Lucifer was still ion her own little world but turned around after a moment and hastily walked out of the room heading back down the hall. Though while she was thinking to herself she bumbed into scaly along the way.  
"Hey what's with you!" Haku said though he was actually asking. But he recieved no response as Lucifer walked past him into her room.

"Back so soon?" Sebastian said rather than asked.  
"Yeah yeah whatever, we may have a problem." Lucifer dismissed pacing back and forth in shrot quick steps from wall to wall holding her hand to her mouth in a thinking pose.

"What?"  
"Well Yubaba has just informed me of a guest that's been bothering the bathouse and she wants Me to handle it."  
"So?"  
"...that guets name is... Kazuma..."  
Sebastian's eyes widened at the sound of the name. "You don't think it's..."  
"I don't know...I don't know...but we've got 2 days till he arrives and Yubaba yelled at me to be productive...so how bout some good old fasion training, you up for it.?"  
"Sure why not? It's been a while since you and I have had a good fight, where should we go?" Sebastian said rising from his chair.  
"They've got a large training field in the back that they use for magic and shit so how 'bout there?"

"Alright let's go" Sebastian walked over to a chest that they had placed in the room and opened it up. It's large leathery lid creaked as it opened as Sebastian reached in and pulled out a long knight like sword (no not a katana I'm changin it up a bit deal with it!).  
It's hilt was a bronzy gold, simple shape, it's blade silver, long and thin making it an ideal sword altogether.

Sebastian tossed on a white T and some jeans with black battle boots and placed his sword in it's sheeth which was now along his waste attached by a long black leather belt. "Ready when you are."

Lucifer nodded bending down onto her knees and reaching under the bed pulling out what looked like a folded up black jacket. She stood and in one swift motion she took the "jacket" and swung it around her back sliding in both of her arms at the same time, it was now ableto be seen that the jacket was not a jacket but a black cloak with a stand up collar that rose just above her chin, it reached down to about her ankle and had a deep red lining aling it's edges, A fire desine aling the bottom and ends of the sleeves with a red pentagram design on the back (Sebastians contract pentagram symbol from Black Butler) It had one button at the top just under the collar but she never buttoned it, she preffered to leave it open it made her feel more "free" in a way, easier to move about in and such.

She slid on her heavy black battle boots that were similar to Sebastians (men's boots not like those thin girly lookin ones) and headed toward the door. "Oh almost forgot!" She reached into the inside pocket of the cloak pulling out a necklace that had a blood red diamond handing on a black leather string. (I don't mean in the shape of like a ring diamond I mean in the literal shape you learn in school with the 4 sides diamond shape.) She placed it around her neck and it hung around mid chest (again not her BOOBS her chest above them you'd be surprised how often people bug me about that and I'm like NO not BOOBS the actual chest area...jeez)

"Alright let's go." Lucifer said heading out the door and to the right down the hall quickly followed by Sebastian who as he walked had thrown on a black jacket with a lacey golden design with a short collar which he also laft open.  
"Ha you've still got that!?" Lucifer joked as she took another right.  
"Yeah...just cause it marks me as your partner doesn't mean I don't like to wear it." Sebastian retorted gesturing towards the design that was along the back, a smaller pentagram in the golden lace was about mid back and had a line of fancy design running through the center.  
"And I recieved it the day I had volunteered to serve you might I add."  
"So what it's sentimantal or somthing?"  
"In a way I suppose." Sebastian sighed out as they reached a balcony that overlooked the back of the backhouse.  
Lucifer swiftly using her right hand lept over the edge and landed perfectly on the ground that lay several stories below.  
Sebastian let out a sigh as he too jumped off the edge onto he ground, not as elegantly as Lucifer but impressivley.

"Wow still better at you at that huh!?" Lucifer chuckled at the slightly awkward landing by her servant.  
"Yeah well let's get started shall we?" Sebastian walked by her a about a hundred feet then stopped as Lucifer as well put some distance between her and the bathouse. Not cause she cared about damaging it she just wanted a bit more room for manuver.

A few of the workers and guests whom had noticed them jump down or were already outside near the area had takin notice to the strange things they were doing and curiosity was piqued as many of them had kept their distance but watched as the two demons took their positions.

"Are they gonna battle?"  
"What's going on?"  
"Are they fighting?"  
"I don't know let's watch!"  
Many began to gather by the windows and sides of the bathouse as the two stood.

It fell silent, the breeze blew among the two's feet picking up Lucifer's cloak slightly.  
As Sebastian took his pose and raised his sword Lucifer lifted up the left side of her cloak and out of seemingly no where pulled out a long and heavy sword. It had an intricate hilt with many long engravings, it's two ends were shrp and horn like pointing upwards, at the base of the blade itself was a red diamond matching the one she wore around her neck, it sat in the center of a red pentagram. The blade itself shocked everyone around them...it was black! The blade itself was black.

"Is the what I think it is!?"  
"It couldn't be!"  
"It's the sacred Demon Sword!"  
"But how did SHE of all people ubtain it!? Is it not of nobility?"

"Don't worry I'll be sure to be careful Sebastian, after all I wouldn't want to accidentally kill my one and only loyal servant." She said with a provoking grin that indicated the Sebastain was the lower demon here.  
"Oh feel free not to hold back! Remember training isn't training if it's not a challenge, please feel free to try and kill me." Sebastian countered ready for the fight to begin.

Lucifer slid her right foot back holding the sword in her right hand with her left arm in front bent at the elbow never losing eye contact with her opponent as silence filled the air once again.  
Her eyes slowly filled with a glowing red as Sebastian's did the same showing that the two had ina way "powered up" for the fight.

"GO!" Lucifer sprinted in Sebastian's direction as he followed suit sprinted towards her. They both lifted their blades with one hand and swung them down, the two blades clashing. Sparks flew with the intense contact, the immense spead and agility the two performed as the swung and parried repeatedly. Though it was rare to see two such skilled fighters using only one hand to wield their blade. It was a brilliant performance of their muscular strength.

The crowd grew larger and larger watching the two demons battle it out. By this time nearly the entire bathouse including it's guests had gathered to watch the battle, forming crowds in the windows and outside around them, all sure to keep their distance though.

The blades continued to clash though niether of them seemed to be getting any weaker than the other.  
The two clashed once more this time their blades hooked onto eachother's held in place in an X form.  
"Heh you're not half bad Sebby." Lucifer said with a smirk showing her fang and a few teeth in the corner of her mouth.  
"You're not too bad yourself." Sebastian said with a grin.  
Both pushed back at the same time leaping backwards and skidding to a stop.

They panted as sweat dripped down their faces. Their swords were at waste level and their legs spred with feet firmly planted.  
Lucifer threw off her cloak and pulled off her shirt by it's collar from the back over her head tossing them both to the side. (remember she's always wearing bandages that act kind of like a bra so no she isn't entirley shirtless.

As she would breath in and out her abs would flex, her entire body was visibly muscular from head to toe. Her byceps had obvious reases from the muscle, her back had the same, frankly she looked pretty manly with the amount of muscle she had but with her short guy cut and the face she had she could be a guy! A very pretty guy minus the boobs but it was still enough to make several of the girls in the bathouse blush.

"Oh so it's gonna be that way huh?!" Sebastian took of his jacket and sit as well showing off his muscular body as well. The two were physically nearly identical.

The two's panting had slowed down as they caught their breath.  
"YEP!" Lucifer responded sticking the sword into a large rock that was next to her.  
'How convenient' she thought to herself.  
Sebastian simply stuck his into the ground, both placed a magic spell on the swords to prevent them from moving if someone dared to try and steal them.

They took their positions and prepared for hand to hand combat. Similar to before they took their pose only withot their swords.  
They both waited for their opponent to make the first move.  
'She's so reckless.' Sebastian though rolling his eyes. He was pretty sure that she would make the first move and he was soon proved correct.  
He stood there only to be knocked off his feet from below and a blood red flame tripped him from out of the ground beneathe him.  
He fell flat on his back with a thud and a "ah man!"

Lucifer almost keeled over holding her stomache laughing so hard she almost couldn't breath.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAAH O MY GOD!" she continued her little fit.

The crowd was shocked, it was the first time they had seen her smile ot laugh and it was rather enjoyable to see. Many of the men and woman were entranced by the attractive demons, especially Lucifer, the fact that she was a killer, demon, and he most horrible being in the whole universe and they HATED HER, had completley left their minds as they watched the two.

Sebastian stood back up with a grunt while Lucifer was still giggling after her fit. (not like a girly giggle like small laughs)  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Sebastian hurled a large ball of red flame (not blood red normal red. Lucifer's flame color is hers and hers alone noone else has that color and I'll explain why later) directy towards her head. She quickly looked up with a "Huh?" quickly followed by a quick "AH!" as she ducked with her hands on her head avoiding the flame that was inched from her face.

It crashed into the wall of the bathouse behind her. She quickly looked behind her to see a huge gaping hole burnt in the wall.  
Her mouth was open in a "JEEZUS!" way like "Wholey crap what are you trying to do KILL ME?!"

She turned back to Sebastian who was just standing there playfully irritated by her prank.  
"...DUDE!" Lucifer yelled. "OK I am NOT payin for that." Lucifer said placing the blame on Sebby.  
"Alright IT'S ON!" Lucifer said as she took her stance.  
"You bet it is!" Sebastian waled another flame towards her which she quickly countered with one of her own.  
Though Sebastian quickly followed with several smaller oned like a machine gun, punchin out one after another.  
Lucifer lept all over, cart wheeling in the air, backflipping and leaping side to side dodging each and every one of them.  
After leaping around for a minute or so, Lucifer sprinted towards him at a speed that made her seem almost invisible, she appeared as streaks of color running towards Sebastian with her right fist ready to attack.

Sebastian was unprepared for the sudden counter but at the last secon as she threw her fist forward towards her face he managed to grab it with his left hand. He was pushed back a bit by the force of the attack but managed to save himself from what would've been an instant KO.  
The two struggled, one trying to over power the other, first Lucifer's fist would get closer to Sebastian but he would soon push it back, it was a stalemate situation.

"Alright let's try this." Lucifer swung her left leg kicking it towards his side.  
"Woah!" Sebastian quickly performed a back hand spring to dodge and retorted with quick punch but once again Lucifer dodged moving her head to the side at the last second. A series of punches, kicks, and slashes with kunai were performed for several minutes, the movements were so fast that the were unfollowable, at least by normal spirits. But to the two demons the speed at which they fought was normal appearing to their eyes significantley slower than others.

The two finally broke apart leaping backwards to their original positions by their swords.  
"What do you say..." Lucifer said pulling her sword from the stone. "...we finish this little match?"  
"I would like nothin more..." Sebastian said pulling his blade from the dirt.

Lucifer's blade suddenly was engulfed by a translucent black flame as Sebastian's was as well by a simple a translucent red.  
"I'll show you the power this sword truly has when in the hands of the right demon!"  
"Heh Let's See You Try!" Sebastian slid his foot back as Lucifer did the same.

Everyone began to back up, the collision of the two blades would blow them all to pieces of the were within 100 feet.

"LET'S GO!"  
Lucifer and Sebastian sprinted towards eachother blades in hand. Once within 50 feet of eachother they leapt into the air swinging the swords back. 30 feet...20 feet...10 feet...0 feet.  
The two swung their blades down each colliding with the other, sparks flew and soon the two were engulfed by an immense explosion. The two flames entertwined leaving the two within a large sphere of raw energy . Noone from outside the explosion could see the demons, many murmers could be heard throught,

"Whoah!"  
"Such Power even exists!?"  
"Who won?"  
"I don't know I can't see!"

The dirt and dust that had been picked up by the wind from the explosion slowly cleared. Two shadows were visible, one on the ground the other standing above it. As the last of the dust cloud cleared...the victor was visible.

"I...win..." Lucifer panted out as she stood above Sebastian with the tip of her sword brushing his neck, squinting one eye shut. Sebastian lay on the ground panting as well his arms outstretched and dead tired. "Yeah...I suppose...you've won...thin one at least..." Sebastian panted with a chuckle.  
Sweat covered their bodies, a drip fell down Lucifer's face until dripping off the tip of her chin. Her breaths were long and hard, she lowered her sword and fell to the ground belly first beside him. Rolling over onto her back she felt the dirt and sand sticking to her back, it was then that she noticed the immense crowd that had gathered, tilting her head to her right to look at the bridge full of workers and guests.

"What Happened To Despising Me!? I'll KILL EVERYONE OF YOU!" She tiredley hollered at ev everyone.  
Her head fell back down to the ground, she and Sebastian both were covered from head to toe in scratches, cuts and bruises.

Her eyes both squinted shut, both because of the Sun's afternoon rays and exhaustion, Her panting didn't seem to slow at all as she and Sebastian layed on the ground. Some of the worker's had gone wide eyed remembering that Lucifer was still The Devil anf would follow through with her threat...most likley...but noone was willing to take the chance but then again noone left.

Lucifer felt someone's shadow over her and opened one eye to take a look. To her surprise she saw a pair of Emerald eyes looking down at her, but they weren't filled with anger or fear for once...mostly they were just filled with that "uhhuh...sure you are..." look.

"Well you won't be killing anyone in that condition." Haku said with a slight grin.  
"Oh is that a smile...couldn't be...not from scaly...right Sebastian?."  
"Whatever." Sebastian didn't even bother to open his eyes.  
"Yeah Yeah ust get up will you." Haku held out a hand.  
Lucifer...was shocked by the act of kindness..."Are you dumb or something?Noone's been stupid enough to help me since I was a kid." She said as she stood up pushing of her knee. "Still a demon whether you choose to forget it or not...I'll kill you in the blink of an eye." Her eyes flashed red looking him dead in the eyes as well as the crowd.  
"HEY YOU!" she pointed towards a random Frog worker in the crowd. "Come here." the frog without thinking hopped in her direction, 'so I was right...none of them seem to remember who I am...I think they all need a demonstration' she thought as the tiny frog appeared before her feet only a foot and a half or so tall.  
"Yes?" he asked with a smile. Lucifer looked back at he crowd who were all still either blushing from her good looks or smiling their brains out also from he good looks. 'Damnit...thanks dad it's all thanks to you I look like this.' and she hated it...she may have been superior in looks to like to every female AND male but she hated looking just like her father...

She bent down to speak to the frog, "Hey you mind if I try something?" Lucifer asked but either way she would do what she wanted.  
"What?" the frog was still obviously hadn't triggered that she was LUCIFER!  
She reached out her right hand and in an instant crished the frog in her hand. He made a choking like noise before his body was crushed down to almost nothing.

The blood ran down the back of her hand as she stood back up looking at the crowd with those deep bloody eyes.  
They all stood silent...and shocked...their brains recomprehending who stood before them.

"That;s much better...NOW no matter how good looking, or how friendly I may have seemed with Sebastian you all can forget about it...because no matter what I am STILL A DEMON...I am STILL THE DEVIL! Whether you all like it or not..."

Sebastian had gotten up and stood beside her now. It was silent for a few moments before Lucifer had ordered them all to go inside before she ripped their heads off and fed them to the pigs.

Haku glared at her for having killed another worker, she looked at his eyes for a moment glaring right back before stating innocently..."What?" but in a threatening voice.

"...nothing..." Haku walked off and into the bathouse leaving the two alone once more.  
"Huuuuh you know you don't have to kill someone everytime you get angry." Sebastian said with a sigh.  
"Oh no but I did...this was less about my own anger than reminding them of my reputation and status." Lucifer walked off heading towards the front enterance of the bathouse picking up her cloak and sliding her sword back into it as if it were a sheath though it dissappeared once it slid al the way in.  
" Well for now at least we can relax." Lucifer said changing the subject as she reached the enterance.  
"...Yes...I suppose..." Sebastian said as he followed his master...whom nobody would ever understand.

A/N Boom another chapter fresh out of the oven! There's gonna be an epic battle that's all I'll tell you for now...and let's just say Lucifer's gonna have to stay a bit longer than she planned and the bathouse may not mind it! Anyway please R and R!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Just finished updating chapter 17 for Spirited Away The Twelve and I'm on a role for exceeding 3000 words so I feel like typin some more! Epic battle is comin up and someone's gonna become a bit more popular around the bathouse is all I'm gonna say for now. Enjoy the chapter and thanks to all my readers!

Chapter 7: An Unpleasant Surprise

Sebastian entered the front entry of the bathouse to a pleasant atmosphere of fear surrounding her. She took a deep breath in as if trying to inhale a pleasant smell then let it all out with a smile.  
"Ahh the smell of despair." she said as she walked down the main hall past an exotic array of guests and weaklings who called themselves workers.  
Sebastian followed quietly observing some of the sweating workers and cowering in corners and behind walls. He let out a sad sigh but frankly this was just as it always had been...for most of her life anyway. The people around her soaked in fear and above all hatred for her.

Haku was in Yubaba's office discussing the gaping hole in the wall and how it was to be fixed.  
"That little brat putting a huge hole in my bathouse!" her raspy voice yelled. "And I put YOU IN CHARGE OF HER!" Haku simply stood still his face expressionless as he listened to the old hag overreact over a simple issue that could be fixed with a wave of a hand. He was looking back in his memories of what had happened earlier. Her crushin the innocent frog who had done no wrong when those around her were actually fond of her even if it was only for a bit. He had offered her a elping hand and she acted as if he had drawn his sword.  
'I just don't get the woman, but none the less I despise her whether or not she was "chihiro".' he thought as Yubaba finished her ramble.

"Ahhhhh I've got an idea." Yubaba had an evil grin on her face as she walked over to her desk rumaging through a drawer of papers.  
Pulling out one of the files and placing it on her desk she opened it up revealing a few photos and a minor file that barley had any information at all on Lucifer or her Sebastian.  
She started to cackle over her own genious plan, "That man servant of hers according to this has been with her since the dawn of her existance. If she want to kill my slaves than I'll have to return the favour, HAKU fetch someone who can peform the task...we'll play with her heart and see if she dares to cause anymore trouble in my bathouse!"

Haku bowed and left quietly flying out of a large window at the end of the hall he changed to his dragon form sending pearl scales flying about revealing a majestic snake soaring throught the air away from the bathouse. Though he didn't notice the pair of skeptical eyes glaring at him from her room's balcony.  
"Where do you think he's goin?" Sebastian asked.  
"Don't know, don't care either, if he wants to be Yubaba's lapdog then let him." Lucifer responded turning away from the window and sitting down at her desk, sliding out the drawer that was underneath she pulled out a skatch pad and a mechanical pencil. (I can't draw with normal pencil I HAVE to use mechanical any other artist out there have the sae problem?!)

Sebastian leaned over her shoulder to see the skeloton of a rose being swiftly sketched by a delicate and deadly hand.  
"You havn't drawn that kind of thing in a long time..."  
"I know but for some weird reason that boy's hand reminded me of her."  
"Ah when he offered it to help you up?"  
"...Yeah..."  
"Alright then I'll leave you to you're drawing." Sebastian sat down in a chair in the corner of the room pulling out a book, the pages had several sccribles in them in pen crossing things out and replacing them with others. It was a book titled "The Devil", the human's stories of what they believed had happened all those years ago. Picking up a gold pen with a thin tip he began to write in the book more as he flipped each page correcting the naive human's so called "truth" about Lucifer. However nearly everything was incorrect in some form or another, it was as if the humans had been given random chunks of a puzzle and made up their own pieces to fill in the blanks.

Placing thin black framed glasses on his face he read each line carefully, as night quickly fell and he turned on the lamp beside him.  
Hours passed and soon Sebastian's eyes had fallen closed however the woman at her desk remained quite awake as she shaded in the dark parts of the rose as she was nearly done. She dropped her pencil onto the desk as she filled in the last little part of the rose's petal, looking over the picture she held it up to make sure she hadn't missed something then quickly filed it away in her drawer filled with many others of her drawings though once she had placed it in the drawer she never took it out again. After closing the drawer she twisted in her chair looking at the man in the corner whom had fallen asleep leaning on his hand that was propped on the arm rest. His glasses were sliding a bit down his nose and he lightly held onto the book in his lap.

Looking down at the book she carefully slid it from his hands flipping through the paged a bit to see what he had done, "Heh sometimes you are a complete mystery to me." she said with a small grin as she slid the glasses carefully off his face placing them on the table beside the chair and turning off the lamp. Heading out the door quietly closing it slowly behind her careful not to wake the sleeping Sebastian.

"As she slowly shut the door she stood in an empty and dark hallway, the workers had gone to sleep and the bathouse was closed for the night. Lucifer took in the pieceful silence walking down the hall towards the elevator. Though when she came to the automatic doors and decided to head down the stairs instead feeling somewhat happy at the moment making feel less lazy then usual. She arrived at the third floor or so walking down the long pathways that lay in a square formation, soon she came upon the bridge that ran from one side of the path to the other. Walking slowly, listening to the little patters of her barefeet on the glossy wood, she stopped at halfway on the bridge leaning on the railing looking down at the bottom floor. She sighed enjoying the peacfulness that allowed her to rummadge through her old thoughts.

MEMORY:

Lucifer ran through the long marbled hallways, past servants and doors until coming upon a large grand one. It was a bright white door with golden metal lace and silver handles.  
With a large smile she pulled the large doors open with ease heading into a large room where her mother sat on her grand throne made of the same marble with a red silky cover along the inside for comfort.  
"Oh hello my dear!" she said rising from her chair and heading down the large steps to the child whom waited below.  
"You should be careful running around you might get hurt." she leaned forward over the last step reaching out her hand to Lucifer who at her age sturggled to climb the grand steps.  
She reached towards the tall woman with hair as red as blood and eyes a beautiful brown. She wore a gorgeous dress of red silk that matched her long hair perfectly.  
Lucifer's hand touched the tips of her mother's fingers...

END:

Lucifer's thoughts were cut off but the image of the gentle helping hand her mother had offered at the time remained.  
"What was I like...two maybe three at the time. Tch I was so naive."  
She remained there leaning on the railing unaware of the green eyes that watched her from the top floor. Haku stood with a fairly disgusted look of hatred in his eyes as he looked down at the back of the Devil.

He remained quietly staring at her noticing her hands tighten into fists for an unknown reason. "What preparing to kill someone else? Thinking of your next victim." Haku whispered almost inaudibly.  
"No...No I don't think that's it."  
Haku spun around to see that servant of hers walking up beside him and leaning on the railing looking down at Lucifer.

"What?" Haku spat out.  
"I don't think that's what she's thinking about or preparing to do." Sebastian repeated.  
"Well I didn't ask you." Haku looked back down at the woman.  
"Haku..."  
"...Yeah?"  
"When you look at her...what do you see?"  
"Pfft is that a trick question?" Haku asked fairly surprised that Sebastian would ask such a dumb question.  
"Depends on your answer..."  
"Well then that's easy...I see nothing but a cold blooded demon who kills for sheer pleasure and desurves nothing but hatred from others." Haku had a look in his eyes that read that he would kill her in less than a second if he recieved the opprotunity to do so.

Sebastian let out a dissappointed sigh that said he expected nothing less than what he had responded.  
"Yes Haku...but Hatred is all she's ever recieved...ever since she can remember."  
Haku gave him a confused look silently telling him to go on.  
"When I look at her...I see a powerful woman...who has the greatest potential...but has been hated, despised, thrown away for reasons that she desn't even know...and so after being hated for hundreds of years she slowly became what those accused her of being. She wasn't always like this you know. If you were surrounded by pure hatred and called a murderer and so on...would you have turned out qny differently?"

Haku didn't respond but his expression softened a bit and remained confused.  
"Would you care to hear the story of The Devil?" Sebastian asked.  
Haku thought for a moment but nodded and was led into their room where he sat in the corner chair as Sebastian sat at the desk rumadging though papers until pulling out a stuffed file that looked as if it were about to burst and placed it on the desktop.  
He sat backwards in the chair and began.

"Haku you know of the 5 correct?"  
Haku nodded, "They're the 5 rulers of the spirit world each controlling one of the five main elements, they're also pureblooded...why?"  
"Well that plays a huge role in this story I am about to tell you. Now you spoke of them each containing one of the five most powerful elements in both worlds, these five elements are represents by the five points of a pentegram, The top being Spirit and clockwise from there, Fire, Water, Earth and Air. Now you also mentioned that these five were pureblooded, well what many don't know is that there is a secret Law that forbids in "impure" breeding between two different points of the pentegram star that was passed by the spirit council. This prevents unnecessary event's and debates blah blah blah, but what it secretly prevents is tha breeding of a child more powerful than you or anyone of the spirit council could even fathom. Because those cowards of the council were afraid of such a child being born that when the Five were assembled the law was the first of many to be passed."  
He paused for a moment making sure that Haku was taking all this new information in.  
" Now what if two of those elements had fallen in love and gae birth to a child, what do you suppose would happen to that child?"  
Haku didn't have an answer to the strange question that seemed to be leading somewhere and so he gave a shrug.  
" Well let's go back a bit, is there someone you know that has been marked in someway that you've never seen before?"  
Haku thought for a moment but soon remembered Lucifer's strange tattoo...of a PENTAGRAM!  
"Lucifer...has the mark of a pentagram on the left side of her chest by her shoulder, it's thin lines glow a dark red as if from the inside and the lines look as of they were engraved." Haku said quietly.  
"Very good..." Sebastian said in a tone as if he were speaking to a dog that had just learned to sit.  
"Now going on from there what if I were to tell you that she is the only one in this entire universe that bears that mark?"  
Haku's eyes looked surprised..."The only one...?"  
"Yes and now I will continue from where we left off. It was never spread to the public or told to anyone outside of the council or the five but there was indeed one case of an "impurity" born between two of the five. Between Fire and Spirit."  
Haku's eyes seemed to widen in surprise...'how does he know all this then?'  
"Now Lucifer is somewhat odd looking no? Her hair is a strange sombination of two different colors, she could pass if she wanted to for a male or female...a very pretty male but still. She os very strong both magically and physically and without even lifting a finger she's killed to people without even breaking a sweat. Her eye's are a dark bloody red...her fangs are always extended never retracting...need I go on?"  
Haku nodded a "No."  
"The point is she's the ONLY ONE OF HER "kind", noone knows anything abou her but me and she has a strange marking of a pentagram on her chest along with her strange appearance...now I belive you can figure out who she is considering you are an intellegent being."

The answer was in Haku's head but he still hadn't really processed it and took a moment before his eyes widened and he looked into Sebastian's seemingly pleased yet sad red eyes.  
"...She's that illegitemate child..." Haku whispered mostly to himself.  
"...Yes you are correct...Lucifer is the byproduct of Kyoko and Sasuke gods of Fire and Spirit. Now imagine the being that would be created from two of the most powerful elements known to both worlds, she was created from Fire and the Darkness half of the Spirit element."  
"Darkness half?" Haku asked confused by the statement.  
"Yes there are two halves to the Spirit element, one half is Light and the other is Darkness. Lucifer's father was god of the Darkness side. She looks extremley similar to her father though her hair and other aspects and characteristics ar a combination of both her mother and father. Her father's hair is a pitch black similar to the color of a crow's feather while her mother's is redder than an apple and a very dark shade resulting in Lucifer's iconic black hair with a red outlining. Her fangs are from her father, her smooth skin her mother's, her physical strength comes from her father her magical strength her mother and so on."  
"What about her eyes?" Haku asked wondering where she had gotten those murderous bloody eyes from.  
"...Now those are a different you'll learn where she got those later. Now... now that you know relativley who she is in relation to rank and bloodline how do you think and impure child such as herself would be treated?"  
"...Well for one the council would be infuriated most likley hating the child insisting on her death or something, she would most likley be rejected by everyone around her, but what about her parents?"  
"You are on the right track, you are correct the council despised her and wanted her killed within the first week of her birth and punishment would fall upon Kyoko and Sasuke afterwards or at least was supposed to. You see her mother refused to have her child killed, she had grown attached to the baby within the first minute of her birth and refused to let her go dissregarding the fact that the child was impure. But her father had other ideas...he despised the child seemingly more than the council, he wanted her dead practically the moment he saw her dark brown eyes. He saw her as a sin and as a dishonor towards himself, ironic considering it was half his fault that she was born. Scratch that nearly entirley his fault, he fell in love with Kyoko in the first place, she fell in love with him second."  
Haku looked shocked at what he was hearing, her own father rejected her? That's nearly imposible, for a spirit to reject their child takes alot of hatred, their attachment is several times stronger than a human's to their children, the amount of hatred required to throw away your chlld was unfathomoble.  
"Now...due to her mother's persistance she convinced the council to let Lucifer live as long as her existance was never known to those outside of the 5 or the council. Now you'd think over time her father would forgive or become more loving but it was the opposite, the more she grew the more her father hated her, he punished her severley for miniscuel actions, you've seen her without her shirt, how do you think she's gotten all the scars?"  
"...Well I would assume by there shape they are whip marks, but a normal whip shouldn't inflict enough damage to scar especially someone of her power." Haku concluded.  
"Yes well after her father observed her power of which succeeded all of the five's power combined he realized that she even at the age of 10 was well stronger than him. In fear and in realization that he was no longer dominant over her and hadn't been for a long time he had a special "device" created to punish her."  
"Special?"  
"Well Sasuke went to the council who keep in mind still didn't like Lucifer, and explained something along the lines of her becoming "out of control" and "needing discipline" which of course is bull shit, she was a tomboy and would tend to get into trouble hoping for attention from others and was a bit rebellious but nothing to the extent that he had told the council. But the council bought his lies and agreed to create a special weapon that could only harm Lucifer nd Lucifer alone but could not inflict even a scratch upon others."  
"And this weapon would be...?" Haku asked trying to get to the point.  
"It is a whip but it is...how do you explain it...imagine a whip but one that been set on fire and is obviously made from magic."  
Haku nodded understanding the premise of the object.  
"That's really the only weapon that's able to inflict damage that she can't heal instanly and leave a scar even if she does. I've treated her a few times over my servitude when her father's gone a bit overboard so to speak and gotten a few of the scars to fade to dissapear but others are just to severe. Her once smooth and perfect skin now perminantley marked by the hatred of others. She was aloud to live with her mother for a perios of time that is before she was about 15 to 17 as I recall. You see as time went on she started seperating herself from her mother and the servants who were afraid of her power and hated her just as much as her father no matter where she went. Emotionally she had lost all feeling of attachment. Her mother had turned on her when she was about 3 for reasons unknown to both her and myself. Her father never had loved her in the first place, the other pureblooded children looked at her as if she were a monster and... excluded her we'll say from anything and everything. She's always been alone and believes she always will be. Not even I have truly seen inside her heart or mind, what she's thinking or what she's feeling, not all the time. She hides her thoughts and feelings well better then you ever have."  
Haku was a bit taken aback by this statement, he had mastered a straight and emotionless face, if a man who's spent practically his entire life with her couldn't read her than noone could.  
"Anyway as time went on she became a bit more "threatening" in a way. Her mindset changed and slowly she became what everyone treated as if she was, "A monster","A demon", "A killer and disgrace" and so on. If everyone around you had treated you like a monster wouldn't you become just that?"  
Haku nodded looking a bit more understanding of her situation as the story went on.  
"Her..."Pranks" we'll call them became more violent and more severe. She has killed several of the servants simply to irritate her father or because she simply had the urge to kill. She would weaken pillars or rig weapons so people would be crushed or injured. And as a result her punishment or "whippings" as people would call it became more prominent and severe though her body seems to have grown numb by now."  
"...Wait so in summary so far, she's basically like a monster that everyone hates and treats like shit, after being influenced by the way she was treated she became what they accused her of being...so what?" Haku wasn't really getting the point here other then that this was like a autobiography or something.  
Sebastian let out a sigh in regard to the boy's impatience, 'That's what I get for talking to a dragon I suppose.' he thought to himself thinking of how he should continue the story so he would understand.  
"Well...resuming...at the age of 17 both of her parents were at their breaking point as well as the council. She was simply too powerful to exist, she would create an "imbalance" as they put it. She herself was becoming more...daring...shall I say by the minute. Frankly she probably would've killed both of her parents had she not been "banished" so to say."  
"Banished? You mean like in the human stories?"  
"In a way yes...and no you see the human's stories of what they saw are not totally accurate by any means. You see Lucifer is no "fallen angel" by any stretch and the "falling" part occured during one of the most severe whippings she has experienced so far. You see the council and the other of the 5 had agreed that she couldn't be kept hidden for much longer before she made attempts to take over the 5 or the council which was complete bull but that's not important. Anyways they had all agreed that they needed to "place" her somewhere where she conveniently couldn't escape from...what the humans call "Hell" but it's just what we know as the underground level of the Spirit World. Of course it was the perfect place, no spirits ever went there due to the extreme conditions, she could survive but couldn't escape thus getting her out of their hairs for the time being however their little spell didn't last long. See you'd be surprised but Lucifer is quite intellegent in both books and common sense, she could even be considered smarter than genious. It took here a mere 24 hours to figure out a counter spell to escape but she decided to wait a while so that when she escaped she could lye low for a while and have some "fun" as she called it. Now the "falling" the humans refer to is actually literal, she did fall from the upper palaces place of punishment designated for her whippings. What the humans belive to be heaven. See she had gone a smidge too far and let just say "played" with her father's noble sword and left the palaces a bit short on staff. This was the "golden opprotunity" to seal her away. She was punished so severley that she was knocked unconcious from the intensity of the wounds her body was rapidly trying to heal, resulting in her falling off the "edge" so to say of the palace grounds and down into underground or "Hell". I myself volunteered to serve her which her father willingly allowed me to do so, I was transported to "Hell" and have spent my entire life as her servant since."  
Haku looked like he ha seen an alien, "Why would you VOLUNTEER to serve someone everyone hated!?"  
"Well you see I did not hate her, I never had and never will, because I am able to see what others cannot. Her sadness and sorrow, her hatred and loneliness etc. So what not a better way to stay by her side than serve her?"  
Haku still looked at him as if he were the dumbest man on this planet.  
Sebastian let out another sigh of exhaustion picking up the book that he had spent years correcting bit by bit and handing it to Haku.  
"What's this?" he asked looking over the cover.  
"It's the human's story of Lucifer, I've taken the liberties of noting and correcting it for nearly a decade, I believe you should read through it, it should help you to understand her better." He walked off into the hall leaning over the balcony to see Lucifer still standing on the bridge. Haku quickly joined him looking down at her as well.  
"Now I ask you again, What do you see when you look at her?"  
Haku paused...thinking...he didn't quite see her as the demon he had before...his gaze had softened looking down upon the tortured being who looked rather unthreatening at the moment. He looked up at Sebastian for a moment to see his red eyes looking back at him still filled with sadness, he looked back at the bridge...she was gone!

"What you guys lookin at?!"  
Haku felt one hand on his left shoulder looking slowly behind him to see glowing bloody eyes that looked quite diabolical at the moment. With wide eyes he swallowed and waited for Sebastian to come up with an answer.  
"You why?" Sebastian blunty responded.  
"Welp not anymore...say Dragon boy what did you think of my story?" Lucifer said eyeing the slightly nervous dragon amusingly. "...What story?" was all he could think to respond still startled by her "inhuman" speed for a spirit.  
"Ahh common I heard you two the whole time, by the way Sebastian try to ask for permmision before you go blabbing about me to the entire world." She said looking at him not with an angry look but rather one that indicated that she was only slightly annoyed allowing Haku to relax a bit.  
"I know but he is the one who's supposidly in charge of you while you're here, I figured with your rudeness to him earlier that he deserved a bit of an explanation." Sebastian retorted rather cooly.  
Lucifer dropped her arms to her sides allowing Haku's tense body to relax a bit more, enough to the point where he was comfortable.  
"Well I suppose I'll let it slide this time Sebby but no more stories for anyone else. And as for you Scaly don't think that just because I have a sad back story means that I'm gonna be any nicer to you or anyone else in this bathouse." She walked off slowly towards her room but ubruptly stopped at the doorway, "Oh...and Scaly...if you ever offer me a helping hand again say goodbye to it before you do." Her eyes glowed for a moment in warning then dissappeared past the door.

"Well why don't you go and get some rest I have a demon to attend to." Sebastian walked into their room closing the door gently behin him leaving Haku alone with the book in the silent bathouse.  
'When you look at her what do you see?' the question echoed in his head as he walked down the hall and into his bedroom.

A/N I no your welcome for once I didn't leave a super cliffy ending but that question is gonna keep poppin up and it's meaning will become clearer to Haku as the story goes on. Sad back story for Lucifer but you have to admit it's a great one! Please R and R till the next chappie! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N OMG OMG OMG OMG SORRY SOOOORY its been well over a week since I last updated but I went on vacation and just really didn't feel like typing with a hint of writer's block. But I read through my own story and got a few ideas so here you go and PLEEEAAASE R AND R!

Chapter 8: And Unpleasant Surprise

Haku had spent nearly the entire night rumadging through the book that Sebastian had corrected and noted. He was surprised at how thoroughly it had been done, nearly evey page had things crossed out or noted along the side. By the time Haku had finished it was nearly 6 in the morning and the bathouse was preparing to open. There were so many things that the humans had thought wrong, Haku had read the part about the "fallen angel" that Sebastian had told him of before, and many others like it, but he was rather surprised at how much the humans seemed to truly despise somone they truly knew nothing about. Blaming her for any bad happenings, sins, so called "hauntings" of their homes and the deaths of loved ones. Though Haku wasn't entirely sure what Lucifer had done to the Humans but after what Sebastian had told him he highly doubted that what she had done was to this extent. Going against God was obviously her going against the Lord and Lady, most of the killings that were recorded were partially correct but had obviously been tweeked to fill in the blanks that they hadn't eye witnessed themselves. In short Lucifer certaintly made a bad reputation for herself, but it was that very reputation that gave her power and control over others.

Haku was still confused, he didn't understand everything...well he understood her story and everything but...he still didn't understand...her. 'The way she kills without even blinking an eye, that demonic aura, those eyes...' he thought as he through his legs over the side of his bed and got into fresh clothes, the same he had worn since he first began working there, white shirt, blue pants and a purple sash. Walking out into the halls he could hear that the bathouse was either reallt busy at such an odd hour or something was up. Hearing the commotion he decided to head downstairs expecting to find Lucifer terrorizing someone again or breaking things or messing with the bthouse in SOME way or another.

But to his surprise she was nowhere to be found, she hadn't killed anyone or messed with anyone...everyone was seemingly just running around yelling things that all mashed together in the crowds making their cries inaudible. He decided he would go find Lin to see what was up and so he headed to the big tub that she had been assigned yet again. He turned the corner and entered the large room with the oversized tub at it's center, walking up to the tubs edge he found a woman in a pink samon uniform scrubbing away with a brush at the grimey edges of the tub mumbling to herself about the disgust.

"What do you want Haku?" she said rather annoyed.  
"What's going on, why is everyone in such a havoc?" he asked deciding to ignore the womans desrespect.  
"That guest is arriving again today, uhh what was his name...Kazuma? Well whatever." she said resuming her scrubbing.  
'Oh no...and with Lucifer here!' Haku thought as he quickly lept off the edge of the tub and took off towards Yubaba's office as soon as his feet touched the glossy wood floor. Racing through the crowds of workers he went up several elavators until running down a silent hallway until reaching the gaudy red doors with the jack ass of a door knocker.

"What do you want!?" it's scratchy voice asked.  
"I need to speak with Yubaba it's urgent." he responded calmy hiding his irritation.  
"Well you'll have to wait she's talking with someone else at the moment."

Though the knocker was ignored and Haku pushed the large door open heading down the endless maze to her office listening to the yelling of the knocker behind him, telling him to stop and come back or you can't go in!.  
Haku walked quickly until coming to another set of doors and pushing them open with little effort but to his surprise there was noone in the office.  
"Uhh another one of Yubaba's illusion spells, whoever that guest is must be really important if whatever they're talking about is a secret or should be kept secret." Haku thought as he looked around a bit, 'every illusion spell had a release trigger' Haku thought as he began looking and rumadging through the fake office looking for something the would release the spell and place him in her real office. He felt arounf under her desk to feel a strange lever hidden up inside a drawer and pulled, a rush of wind blew against him as the room seemingly imploded and he was left back in the hall infront of the actual doors that led to her office.

He reached for the handle but just as his fingertip touched the golden bar he heard Lucifer's voice from inside.  
"So what do you want ME to do?" she asked in a "it's your problem not mine" tone.  
Haku placed an ear up against the door though he didn't really need to being a Dragon and all.  
"Well he is your problem it would seem, word had it he's been looking for you and has been taking his anger out on my bathouse!" Yubaba's old and ragged voice yelled a bit in annoyance that even when Lucifer wasn't here she was the source of the destruction.  
Lucifer let out a sigh, "That certainly sounds like Kazuma." she said as she scratched the back of her neck.  
"Alright I'll make you a deal," Yubaba began, "If you take care of Kazuma then I won't assassinate your little butler."  
But Yubaba didn't see the slightest bit of surprise in Lucifer's eyes when she had told her, surprising Yubaba herself.  
"What?...I already figured you were gonna try something like that considering you sent the little dragon who's listening in on our conversation to fetch an assassin the other night." Lucifer said calmly while pointing her thumb back over her shoulder towards the door.

Both Haku's and Yubaba's eyes widened, Haku backed up slightly from the door while Yubaba was shocked by the fact that Lucifer had felt his presence when she didn't and by the fact that she knew...everything that went on around her. She was very aware of her surroundings.

Lucifer walked over towards the door and opened it slowly to see Haku standing a few feet back. Looking at him blankly she simply said, "You know if you're gonna spy, spy correctly and don't spy on me cause you'll never succeed." she walked back into Yubaba's office leaving the door open for Haku, who after comprehending what he had just been told decided to enter.

"Ok how bout I make the terms of the deal." Lucifer began, "I'll take out Kazuma cause frankly I want to that guy is so annoying." she grumbled to herself. "And in return..." Lucifer was thinking...she didn't particularly want or need anything at the moment. Her eyes wandered the room until her mouth rose into a close lipped grin as she looked over at Haku.

"Scaly here obeys my every command for a day."  
"WHAT!" Haku yelled looking over at Yubaba then back to Lucifer hoping the deal would fall through.  
"DEAL!" Yubaba agreed before Haku could really object.  
"B-But-"  
"Ah Shut it scaly it's just for a day and I probably won't make you do anything unless I think of something." Lucifer said placing her hands in her pockets and walking towards the exit.

Haku only stood in dissarray as he watched her leave with a look of utter "uhhhhh" on his face. 'Better start praying now' he thought and with a sigh he left Yubaba's office and headed down to the first floor along with Lucifer.

The crowd downstairs seemed to quiet down a bit as Lucifer headed towards the enterance hall. She walked with such dominance and her aura was a bit different, it was a strange mixture of annoyance and...excitement? She was looking forward to something.

Sebastian was at the enterance waiting for their guest to arrive when Lucifer walked up.  
"Can you feel him?"  
"Yeah he's close." Lucifer replied.  
"Well just don't go too overboard."  
"Me!? Go "OVERBOARD " Why I never..." she playfully acted as if she were being accused.

Then from seemingly out of nowhere the wind suddenly picked up.  
"That's my cue." Lucifer said while heading out onto the bridge a few feet from the center.  
The wind began to swirl a bit before a man appeared in the center of the bridge. His hair a light blue, his eyes the same, wearing a skyblue noble's shirt and black pants. He was obviously showing his status...trying way to hard to appear above everyone.

After a few seconds of silence he spoke.  
"I've finally found you." his voice was higher than Lucifer's which still resulted in Lucifer chuckling slightly. 'It never gets old.' she thought.  
"You dare to laugh at me!? Last time I checked I was still in the ranks of nobles in the high palaces, not living in some hole in the ground!"  
Lucifer roled her eyes as she yawned.  
"Tck! You dissrespect me like that! It's no wonder they tossed you in the trash-"  
"Yeah Blah be blah be blah I've heard all that before jeez come up with somethin new will ya?" Lucifer said waving her hand in a dissmissive manner.  
Kazuma's face was visiby turning red with anger. "You peace of shit-"  
"Pfft now you're just tryin to act like you're above me or something. I am still your superior so I'm aloud to disrespect you all I want anyways."  
"I AM ABOVE YOU! In status and in everything!" He yelled in a seemingly desperate manner to prove himself to be better than her.  
"HAH now you're just lyin to make yourself look cool! That's comeplete bullshit!" Lucifer chuckled out. "You wouldn't be here if you were any of those things need I remind you. I the first born of the current 5, which results in ME being the heir to the throne, now I believe that makes me the highest ranking noble besides the current 5. The rest of you come after me as Secondary and Thirds and so on. You are nothing but backup incase I die or something, which we all know will never happen."

"It isn't fair! You were even banished and you're still the heir, you're still higher up than us purebloods! An impurity such as yourself has no right to the throne! Kazuma yelled.

"Well apparently I do. And until one of you losers kills me I will be the heir and take the throne, though frankly I don't really care about it."  
"Then why don't you just give it to me! Just cause you were born mere months before me you became the first child...!?"

Lucifer sighed..."I don't know...but I don't like you and nore will the council allow me to "give" you my title as heir. Only way for you to become the heir would be to kill me which I don't plan on allowing you to do so you're just plumb out a luck."

Kazuma was grinding his teethn by now. The only thought that filled his mind was the urge to kill the Demon before him.'She just stands there...looking down on me...how can she be so nonchalant about all this! She doesn't even give a shit!' He thought. His hand slowly slid down until reaching the handle of his sword that rested at his side. Lucifer noticed but didn't show Kazuma that she had, instead she turned around placing her hands in her pockets and slowly started walking towards the enterance to the bathouse where several workers stood quietly as well as Haku and Sebastian.

She walked with her head looking down a bit with her eyes closed and a relaxed look on her face. 'She's waiting for him to make his move.' Haku and Sebastian thought. Haku was also wondering how she would kill him, 'In the most painful way, or perhaps quickly and quietly so long as there's blood I don't think she cares.'

Lucifer walked as quietly as she could, she heard the wind softly blow through her hair, the breathing of the workers...then a shift in the wood of the bridge.'Right foot 2 inches to the left, then she heard the nearly silent clink of the sword being pushed up from it's sheeth ready to be drawn, 'Left hand, sword half an inch,' She heard a drop of sweat fall from his chin and hit the wood, '3...2...1...'

And right on cue Kazuma sprinted towards her while drawing his sword. The tip of the metal heading directly for the back of her head. Just as the tip of the sword was about to brush her hair her eyes opened now glowing their bloody red as if they were on fire, she turned sideways allowing the sword to pass by her face in what to her eyes was slowmotion. She struck his wrist causing him to let go of the sword, sweeping his feet out from under him he fell to the ground with a thump, all in one fluid motion. Catching the sword from out of the air Lucifer stood above Kazuma as she pointed the tip of the steel at his throat.

"How pathetic." She said. "Tell you what I'll give you 3 tries, each one with me unarmed and unprepared, if you win anyone of those tries you may kill me. You've already used attempt number 1 so you got 2 left. I suggest you try a bit harder this time."

She tossed the sword up this time catching it by its blade and holding the handle out for him to grab.  
He took it with a glare as he stood up and Lucifer once again placed her hands in her pockets and quietly stood there with her eyes closed in a relaxed way.

Kazume lunged with his blade towards her facebut she swiftly dodged by turning her head to the side, he swung at her torso but she dodged once again in a fluid body movement. Becoming frustrated his attacks became sloppy and Lucifer easily dodged no matter how many times he swung his blade. Lucifer would strike every once in a while after dodging his sword with a punch to the gut or tripping him. All she was really doing was playing and making a fool out of him. Once he was bent over panting and dripping with sweat Lucifer called round 2.

'Damnit! At this rate I'll never even scratch her! Think Kazuma think! It's my last shot...His eyes widened...he knew what to do! If I can't hit her directly maybe I can "hit" something else, ha she'll be the cause of her own destruction. But what to aim at...' His eyes serveyed the crowd until falling upon a man with emerald eyes standing at the front along with her servant. 'Her servant's too strong but HE shoul be an easy target so long as she falls for the bait. Let's hope you hold some value to her...but judging the look in your eyes I would guess you too have become aquainted. Ah well it's my only shot.' He stood up straight looking at Lucifer who still looked relaxed.

For only a second Kazuma's eyes shifted to looking behind her before looking back at her. 'What's he thinking...he can't be planning to attack Sebastian he's way to strong for Kazuma...'

But before Lucifer could figure it out the wind picked up and Kazuma seemed to teleport behind her. Her eyes watched in slowmotion as he appeared behind her while she spun around. 'He's not going to attack...' she could tell y the shifting in his weight. Instead Kazuma sprinted towards the crowd using the wind to propell himself faster. His blade thrust forward as it was soon inches away from Haku's stomache.

...silence...the wind blew soflty...and a soft and steady patter could be heard as blood dripped down onto the smooth concrete...

A/N Alright DONE! Now just gotta update The Twelve before people find out where I live...0_o Anyways R and R PLEASE! Gives me a reason to update as soon as I can and inspired me to continue! Till Chapter 9! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N YESS My Open Office program works again! I no longer have to work on notepad and that means MUCH less spelling errors! Anyways thanks to my reviews I felt the urge to update! So here's chapter 9!

Chapter 9: Why?

Silence...only the soft patter of blood hitting the concrete could be heard as a soft breeze blew.

Kazuma's mouth turned into a smirk as he held the sword in his victim's stomach.

"Heh." he smirked in a sense of victory.

The bathhouse workers stood wide eyed as they looked at the sword turning inside making the wound larger allowing more blood to fall.

Haku could only stare in front of him...there before him he looked at the back of a woman, her blood staining her white shirt, the tip of the sword sticking out through her back. Her arms lay limp at her sides and she remained silent.

Kazuma turned the blade once more, causing her to cough up blood that dripped down either corner of her mouth down to her chin.

"Victory is mine." Kazuma stated quietly, but his smirk was quickly removed when he saw Lucifer's hand reach up and grab the blade.

"Not...quite." using her right hand, gripping the blade tightly drawing blood from her palm, she began to push the blade back towards Kazuma slowly pulling out of her stomach.

'What! How can this be...she's able to overpower me even in this state!?' Kazuma though as he struggled to push the blade against her to keep it in her stomach.

'I have to do something...at this rate this'll have been pointless!'

The blade was almost out, only a few inches remained in her body. As the blade was removed each part it had passed through healed nearly instantly, the hole in her back was now gone and soon her front would be able to heal.

'Almost there...' Lucifer thought as she struggled.

The tip of the blade only remained now.

"NO!" Kazuma yelled. He pushed the handle of the blade down as hard as he could and the tip of the blade broke off within Lucifer's body.

"Mmph" she felt the pull of the blade as the tip broke off inside her, but her regeneration was not under her control and before she could stop herself from healing the hole in her stomach had closed trapping the tip of the blade inside her.

Though she ignored it for the moment pushing past the immense burning sensation. Her pentagram visibly glowed through her shirt, she clenched her teeth barring her fangs. Haku saw the veins in her arm rise before she gripped Kazuma's throat throwing him across the bridge.

He skidded on his back to a stop just before he could fall down the stairs. He had flown across the entire town!

Lucifer soon stood above him, staring down at him with a glare that no one would ever wish to see.

"How? HOW DO YOU STILL HAVE THIS MUCH POWER!?" He hollered, he was very aware that he was about to lose this battle and the war. "But I won You're supposed to let me kill you!"

"Tck, do I look like a man of my word?" she bent over grabbing his broken blade. "Now would you rather I stab you with this, burn you, crush your head...what?"

He only trembled in reply.

"Alright then whatever you say." She flipped the blade around in her hand so she was now holding the handle, with one strong motion she brought the blade up the thrust it into his chest.

She saw a tear run down the side of his face from the corner of his eye before he turned to ashes and the wind carried him away.

"Weakling..." she said to herself as she looked off in the direction the wind had carried his ashes.

She felt a sudden pressure in her head allowing her to hear her heart thump and echo. Her vision went in and out of focus as she felt the unbearable pain in her stomach. She fell forward only to be caught by Sebastian who's face was filled with worry.

"Lucifer!" he said as he turned her over and laid her on her back.

Soon Haku was also by her side and the rest of the bathhouse.

She clenched her teeth and her eyes were shut tightly and shaking. She was in pain and a lot of it.

She began to pant a bit before struggling to say, "The blade...it's just like...Pops' whip."

"Another enchanted weapon?! But how could HE have gotten one?" Sebastian seemed panicked.

"How the Hell should I know...but if I had to guess I'd say the Council's been providing them to the others as well."

"The others?" Haku questioned.

"The other children of the 5 the others in line to the thrown if Lucifer were to die." Sebastian took the liberty of answering.

"Which...probably means...this won't be the last one I've gotta...take down." Lucifer said as a bead of sweat ran down her face.

"Mmmph...damn this hurts." Lucifer said as she clenched her shirt above her stomach.

"Well what do we do?!" Haku cried out.

"A piece of the blade's inside me...I can't get it out...or rather no one can unless I'm torn back open...and kept from healing until we can tear it out." she struggled in pain once more. "I can feel it...moving towards my heart."

"You have one of those?" Sebastian joked.

"Well mentally speaking no." she chuckled weakly.

"Wait why can't you just keep healing? If whatever the blade damages just heals why not leave it inside?" Haku suggested.

"Because Stupid...regenerating constantly 24-7 takes a lot of energy and magic. My body does it instinctively...meaning my body will continue to try and heal even if I'm completely out of power or magic or dead! Eventually I would die of exhaustion and over exertion. My body would where itself out." Lucifer responded with a bit of insult in her tone.

"If you knew all this then why did you shield me in the first place!?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! My body just moved OK?!"

"Can we talk about this later After we've gotten the blade out?" Sebastian yelled catching both of their attention.

"Now why don't we try using Haku's water magic to keep you from healing while I tear the blade out?" Sebastian suggested.

"I could probably do it but won't that hurt her even more?"

"Do I look like the person who cared about pain? Just hurry up so I can get to ordering you around." Lucifer retorted while desperately trying to sit up.

Turning around so her back was facing them she pulled off her shirt.

"Here use this to tear it open." she handed Sebastian the broken sword.

"Alright Haku you ready?"

Haku nodded.

"Alright this is gonna hurt you way more than me." Sebastian joked.

"Yeah yeah just do it!" Lucifer said as she pulled out her toothpick and stuck in her mouth lighting the end.

Sebastian hesitated nut quickly plunged the blade into her back resulting in a...growl...to Haku's surprise. Cutting a large gash in her back it was Haku's turn. He coated the two walls of the wound with water holding them apart.

Grunting a bit struggling against her body's natural power, Lucifer's hand was balled into a tight fist while the others claws dug into the stone of the path. She clenched her teeth tightly onto the toothpick while her eyes seemed to light on fire desperately resisting her instincts to not only heal but attack whoever prevented her from doing so.

'Stupid defense mechanism' she grumble in her head.

"Here goes nothing." Sebastian reached inside the wound resulting in the glowing of Lucifer's pentagram.

"What is that a warning sign?" Haku asked jokingly.

"Haha very funny."

Those who were squeamish in the crowd looked away while other stared seemingly fascinated.

"Now how to go about retrieving it..." Sebastian pondered about the best and most efficient way he could retrieve the blade.

"Just reach your god damn hand in and rip it out!" Lucifer yelled growing impatient.

"Alright jeez...here goes nothin." Sebastian made a pointed shape with his hand and plunged it into her back. A few gasps were made by the crowd, some fainting while others stared.

Lucifer could feel his hand feeling his way around her insides and her body twitched a bit.

"Just a little bit longer bare with me." Sebastian had found the blade and was just able to touch it with the tips of his fingers.

"Almost...there..." Lucifer felt his hand grab hold of the blade.

"Got It! He yanked his hand out holding a bloody blade in his hand.

"Ahhhh Son Of A BITCH!" Lucifer cried out once he had quite forcefully pulled his hand out.

Her body relaxed a bit and her back sealed closed after Haku released his water. She rolled over onto her back panting a bit.

"Well that was easy." Sebastian said as he examined the blade.

"For Who?" Lucifer retorted.

"From the looks of the blade there are probably still a few microscopic shards in your body but nothing that will cause any trouble. Now that the main source of the enchantment is gone they shouldn't hurt you at all.

"Well then that's fantastic."

"You should still rest, constantly regenerating for the past 10 minutes along with the intensity of the spell your body needs time to rest."

"But I don't wanna "rest" I wanna train, boss scaly around and kill the rest of those losers who threaten me with those stupid weapons. We should go to the palace rather than wait for them here."

"Nope not right now we're not. Please at least rest for ONE day? If you push yourself too hard then you won't be able to kill anyone."

"Tck...FINE."

Haku joined in on the conversation, "So how many more of these kids are there to defeat?"

"Around , I just killed the son of the Air point of the pentagram so I've got...Light, Earth, Water...so 3 to go." Lucifer responded still laying on the ground.

"Let's get you inside before you pass out right here." Haku said as he crouched beside Lucifer placing one are over his shoulder across his neck and helping her stand. Her body was pretty limp and her head hung down staring at the ground.

"Freak..." she mumbled just loud enough for him to here.

"Well I may be a freak but now I suppose you're up by one point."

"Huh?..." She was still talking rather quietly.

"Whether you were faking it or not you still saved my life back then and you've saved me now. So on the point scale your winning."

"Oh...yeah..."

He began helping her across the town back to the bathhouse , the workers and crowds stood on either side of the path as if they were watching a parade go by. Some Yunas were giving glares of jealousy and hatred while others watched in confusion or Aw.

"You're probably gonna be interrogated to the bone by everyone later."

"Probably...but I'll just make my pretty eyes glow and scare um off."

Haku chuckled at the comment to Lucifer's surprise, 'He's actually pretty cute when he smiles...' She thought as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"You know there are a lot of holes in your story about faking it when you came here the last time...why did you bother to save me then...why give my name back...huh?" He was teasing her and to her dismay she had no answer.

With a sigh she replied, "How the hell am I supposed to know?..."

Haku chuckled ever so slightly...'Well I would like to know...your little diabolical mask is slowly breaking. And as I crack it peace by peace I'll finally get to know the real you. Wonder what face I'll find underneath?' Haku thought with a smile.

"You may not be as bad as you seem..." He mumbled to himself as they reached the bridge.

"Hmph..." Lucifer hated the fact that he was getting closer to her...'Whatever happened to the cold blooded killer?' she thought remembering what he had said the night before.

They reached the top floor of the empty bathhouse, all the workers had just now started heading back in. They reached the door of her bedroom and Haku shook her a bit...'Is she asleep?...'

"Well in that case lets have a little fun..." Haku dragged her to the next room over aka HIS room.

Opening the door quietly he gently placed her onto his larger than king sized bed.

She was breathing slowly and steadily out of her mouth and nose. He brushed a peace of her swooped bangs out of her eyes before placing a large comforter on her up to her shoulders and quietly exiting the room.

"Being a little mischievous I see?... Sebastian asked leaning on the banister outside his room.

"Yeah well she messes with us it's only fair to retaliate and might as well have some fun in the process." Haku responded after a moment of thinking about his answer.

"Uh huh sure..." Sebastian stood up straight and walked off down the hall into their room closing the door behind him. The bathhouse was full of it's workers once again and the sun would be setting soon.

Haku looked at Sebastian with a confused glare, he leaned over the banister to see workers hustling and bustling preparing for the sure to be busy night.

He turned around and walked towards Yubaba's office.

"Yees? Come in..." Her scratchy voice called from the other side of the large doors.

Haku entered and stood a distance from the front of her desk.

"Kazuma had been taken care of." He stated plainly.

"Oh? Well then where's our little troublemaker?"

"We...had a bit of a situation...but she's fine and resting now."

"Situation...Fine...was her life in danger? May I ask how it happened?"

"Well...she was stabbed by an enchanted weapon I assume you already know about them...and a piece was broken off inside her and we had to retrieve it before it killed her."

"Really? Lucifer isn't the type to get hurt by a weakling such as Kazuma...How did That happen."

"..." Haku was nervously looking around, he could feel his face heat up slightly, 'What why am I blushing? It's a simple question she saved me that's it...right?' He thought panicking slightly.

"Well by the look on your face I'd say she did something rather surprising...only way she would get stabbed is if she stepped in the way of the sword so...if I had to Guess...Id say that little brat saved you."

Haku went wide eyed...'she's that intuitive?!'

"Bulls eye!" She began cackling."To think that you two may just fall in love a SECOND TIME!" she began laughing so hard she nearly fell from her chair. After god knows how long she began catching her breath.

"Well when she's up and running call her in here."

Haku kept a straight face, bowing, then leaving and heading back to his room.

When he entered he could here her soft breath.

Walking over to the side of the bed he pulled up a chair and sat beside her, 'She looks so..."non threatening" when she sleeps.' he thought as he watched her peaceful face.

Then he heard a voice echo in his head, "...fall in love a SECOND TIME!" Haku blushed ever so faintly remember the old hags comment.

"Pfft no way...I'd never fall for her..." he was seemingly trying to convince himself that that was true but the more he watched her the more he admired her beauty, her strength...he thought more deeply about the reasons for her actions, killing workers...threatening and making trouble...

'All in all she's just like a kid trying to get attention, but one that's also afraid to appear weak in front of others...'

"What do you see when you look at her?" the question played back in his mind.

"Well for right now...a child a guess." he said to himself.

He sat for hours by her side until it was nearly sunrise, his eyelids were growing heavier, he would have to go find an empty guest room to sleep in...but his body felt heavy and that bed looked REALLY comfortable.

'No...I shouldn't...but it is a really big bed...as long as there's a fair distance between us it should be fine.' he slowly stood from the chair and walked to the other side of the bed where he climbed in under the cover and glancing at her one more time before his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N BAM! End of chapter and next one should be VERY entertaining hehehe. Let's just say Lucifer's gonna have some fun teasing time with Haku and the workers are gonna be acting REALLY weird...well weird from Lucifer's perspective at least! PLEASE R AND R and patiently await chapter 10! Of anyone wants a sneak peak just let me know and I'll PM you cause I've got a bit typed up!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey I know it's been a while but school started man and freshman is great so far so...yeah. Anyways here's the next chapter and here's a hint, if you review I'll update faster k?...k.

Chapter 10: Uhuh Yeah...

The sunset's dim orange beams shined in through the window signaling that the day had almost ended and it was time for the stars to have their turn in the sky.

Lucifer had become conscience but remained sleeping as she lay in the strangely comfortable position.

It was warm and soft, whatever it was it was a great way to sleep and it was the best sleep she had had in the last thousand years. 'I must be in Scaly's room...' she could tell by the scent that the "bed's comforters" gave of despite them only being up to her waist. Though her upper body was still strangely warm...but she didn't pay it any mind as she squirmed a bit snuggling into a good position.

But then she heard a strange giggling from behind and in front of her...the giggling of several yunas that had gathered around the bed.

Her eyes shot open.

Looking up with her eyes she saw the yuna she remembered as Lin along with several others who had their hands by the mouths as they continued their incessant giggling. 'Oh how I despise that girlish laugh...' Lucifer thought as her eyes molded into a glare.

"Hey don't go glaring at me! Your the one who slept with him!" Lin yelled in laughing manner.

"Slept with him?...What er you-" She then twisted her head to her left to look over her shoulder...

"Well would'ja look at that..." she said in a calm and slightly surprised manner that they actually weren't just being annoying. She was looking at the peaceful sleeping face of none other than Scaly himself, his breathing slow and steady, his broad chest lifting in and out. Her eyes traveled to her arm where she found his arm slung across her torso. "...Alright well for the record let us all note that HE is spooning ME." she said as her eyes traveled all the way around the bed at all the yunas.

She lifted up her right arm and and proceeded to flick Scaly in the forehead. His face flinched a bit before his deep and slightly annoyed voice responded, "What are you doing...?" in a groan.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Lucifer retorted in a dominant fashion while laying back down onto her side so her back was facing him once more and closing her eyes.

"Huh?..." His eyes opened...his brain awakening...then realization whacked him in the face as he realized just what he was doing.

But he simply let out an "eh" and his eyes fell shut and his grip on her tightened slightly.

"Hey...get offa me." she said tiredly but didn't struggle to escape his grasp.

He simply responded with a groan and tightening of his grasp a bit more pulling her closer. But both of their eyes remained closed and they both seemed to be getting comfortable once more.

It was painfully obvious to everyone in the room that A they were either REALLY TIRED or B they didn't mind being in each others company. But they all went with B cause frankly it wasn't tough to tell.

"Well it's apparent to me that both of you are still asleep so we'll wait till later so we can see the REAL show." Lin said as her and the other yunas shuffled out the door closing it behind them whilst giggling.

3 HOURS LATER...

Both Lucifer and Haku flinched a bit in their sleep as they heard the annoying laughter once again.

"Waaakey Waaaaakeeeeey..." Lin taunted at the two.

They both finally managed to blink open their eyes slowly bit by bit as their vision focused more and more.

"I see you two are still in the same position as when we left you before." Lin said with a grin, "You must reeeeaaaly LOVE each other to sleep like THAT!" Lin and the other yunas started laughing at their own teasing while the two on the bed were still waking up, but after that last sentence they were both jolted awake.

Looking at Lin with a questioning and confused gaze they both slowly turned towards each other making eye contact. Their eyes went wide then..."Ahhhh!" Both flew off in opposite directions falling on their backs onto the cold wood floors.

"WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING WITH ME?!" Lucifer cried in a panicking manner.

"I DON'T KNOW I WAS TIRED SO I GOT IN THE BED AND LAST THING I REMEMBER WAS SLEEPING ON **THIS** SIDE **AWAY** FROM YOU!" Haku answered also in a panicking manner.

"Well then lets just calm down. Now...would you care to fill in the details of my stay?" Lucifer said trying to ignore the giggles of sheer amusement from the girls and Lin.

"Alright well...you saved my life and got severely injured in doing so and once you passed out I carried you up here and well..."

Then Lin decided to join in on the conversation. "He was worried about you being his precious girlfriend and all so he put you in his room. He watched you for HOURS man talk about dedication, he NEVER LEFT your side. Then I assume he got tired and climbed in the bed and ended up spooning you in his sleep. Though it didn't look like you minded it at all."

Haku let out a sigh, "Exactly..."

"Oh alright then..." Lucifer was pleased but then focused in on the first sentence.

Then simultaneously they cried out, "Wait...GIRLFRIEND!?" Haku's cheeks began to heat up.

"I am NOT his girlfriend." She yelled out pointing at him however the ever so slight shade of pink rose from her cheeks and lucky for her the queen of all those lovey dovey manners noticed.

"Ahhhh she's blushing!" Lin cried out."And Haku's too!"

"Am NOT!" Lucifer retorted turning her head towards the wall and covering her cheeks with her right hand.

"R TO!" Several of the girls cried out.

"...Tck whatever..." She grumbled.

"And Dragon boy's even blushing oh this is just to good! Quick someone get a pearl I want a photo of this!"

One of the yunas pulled out was looked like a clear large marble and handed it to Lin. Lin held it in front of her eye and said "Cheeeze!" A small flash came from the orb, then an image appeared inside.

"LET ME SEE!" several of the yunas gathered around Lin to see the photo.

The small orb captured the moment perfectly, Haku could be seen on the right side by the bed looking towards the wall with blushing cheeks and an embarrassed face while Lucifer on the left looking towards the opposite wall with her hand to her cheeks and her eyes narrowed sitting with one leg bent and the other on the floor outstretched in a relaxed manner.

"THIS one's going in the album!"

"What album?" Lucifer asked as the last of the blood fell from her cheeks.

"The LuciferXHaku Album that I just made up. Oooh it'll have a bunch of these photos capturing the moments as you two progress through your relationship! It'll go right next to the one of you two spooning!"

"Wait you got one in the middle of the night!?" Haku asked.

"Well yeah it wasn't hard, you two were OUT like note even Big Foot could wake you two. You were SO CUTE! And You looked SO COMFORTABLE in each others arms it was great!" Lin squealed.

Her and the other yunas huddled and began a large conversation about what they were planning next how they were going to get the two alone again and blah blah blah while shuffling out the door.

The room was left quiet while the two still sat on the floor looking at the closed wooded door.

"...Soooo this is Yoour fault." Lucifer said while turning her head slowly with her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah...I suppose so...sorr-"

"Eh don't worry about it, it was worth it." Lucifer said as she stood up. "Best sleep I've had in 2000 years..." she said as she stretched out her arms above her head cracking her neck than walking towards the door.

"Heh it WAS comfortable I'll admit, even I was surprised." Haku said with a chuckle as he stood.

"By the way you STILL haven't answered my questions." Haku said.

"Lucifer opened the door..."I know...next time we're alone I will..." She walked out leaving the door open for him.

"I look forward to it." Haku said with a slight smile as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

By the time they got downstairs everyone had seen both of the photos because they had been projected onto the wall of the bathhouse near the entrance. When Haku and Lucifer walked up and looked up at the enlarged photo they heard the chuckles and gossip surrounding them but ignored it.

Looking at the photo they had yet to see of them spooning they actually didn't seem to mind it with expressions that read "Well what do ya know...? Not bad..."

"You look sooo...non threatening when you sleep." Haku joked.

"I know I'll have to work on that." She joked back which was responded to by a laugh from scaly.

'And you don't look to bad when you laugh.' she thought to herself.

"Hey lets go get some breakfast." Haku said nudging her shoulder and walking off. Lucifer followed with a "Sure Why not." and they as they walked and talked they actually seemed rather friendly, like they had been friends for a long time...

A/N I'll end it there for now. SOOO what do ya think!? It only takes ONE THING to change things around for the better! In this case saving a life...how will they progress?, where is Sebastian during all this?, what are the yunas planning?! Well if you review MAYBE you'll find out within a week BUUUT I DON'T KNOOOOW! You have to review! PS just bought Crimson Empire Vol.2!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Alright I have a valid excuse as to why its taken me so long actually make that 3! I'm back to using notepad cause stupid ass fucking Open Office keeps screwing up, 2 Highschool...,and 3 I've must have re-written this chapter like a billion times cause it just wouldn't turn out right!  
So I apologize for any mispellings and WARNING! With Highschool and all it's becoming very busy so I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I RECIEVE AT LEAST 2 REVIEW! So keep that in mind...so here's chapter 11!

Chapter 11: New Cravings

Lucifer had caught up to Haku and the two enjoyed a civilized conversation about what the future held for her and potentially the bathhouse.  
"Well seeing as they sent Kazuma first I'd say they're going in order from dumbest to smartest or weakest to strongest, so it'd be my gues that they're either gonna send Rokki son of Earth next. Pfft kid's got suck a dumb name." she glanced around the room to see lots and lots of whispers and watchful eyes focused on the two of them.  
"Alright and when will that be?" Haku asked as he too took notice of the gossip and mumbles of the workers.  
"Don't know, could be a week, could be a month, they could even send a messenger to inform me of when, but frankly that's not my main concern."  
"Then what is...?" Haku asked.  
"Well think about it...I've just killed a noble, one with a mother and father...who are probably pretty pissed by now, not to mention I've still got my father to deal with, and on top of that the council will probably try o press charges or something against me for killing a noble who quote on quote, "Didn't do anything wrong." and make up some more bullshit as an excuse for another punishment. Ha almost gets me excited thinking about how desperatley they'll try to make this punishment as severe as possible and scramble to make it happen. The way they'll stand on their posts above everone else and watch me blood splatter while their eyes are filled with fear because they know that it won't even phase me." She had a devilish grin as she rolled her eyes acknowledging the true stupidity of the council.

Haku could only look surprised, "How can you look forward to having your blood splattered?"  
Her grin almost instently dropped and her face became almost serious with a tint of anger as she paused for a few seconds before responding while her eyes stared off to her right, "Well...when you're me this is the kinda stuff you look forward to." she spoke truthfully as she stood up and headed towards the elevator leaving her bowl for the workers to clean. Haku quickly stood catching up to her as the elevator doors opened.

She stepped in and he followed suit, Haku noticed that the elevator was heading to their floors, "Planning to speak to Yubaba?"  
"Yep." she said popping the p, "I belive she'll be expecting me anyways so might as well head there first or else I'll just kill the messenger she sent."  
She spoke her words...without hesitation, 'She talked about that stuff without even flinching, her eyes are unreadable...she really is mysterious.' Haku thought before he was jogged back to reality as the doors slid open with a bing letting them off into a hallway cluttered with gaudy decore.  
Heading down to her office Lucifer ignored the door knocker's scratchy nagging and kicked the doors open seeing as how her hands were in her pockets. Ariving at Yubaba's actual office she entered stopping in the middle of the room while Haku stood beside her to her right.

Yubaba looked up with a "Tch, you still present yourself to me that way?" Lucifer looked down at herself, she was in her undershirt from yesterday which had a torn up hole through the center that continued in the back, on her stomache was a small mark from the blade but barely visible to anyone who didn't previously know it was there. She had on baggo red basketball shorts that reached mid knee and barefeet.  
With a nod as if she was pleased with herself she responded, "Yep and I wouldn't present myself any other way!" she said with a sarcastic smile.  
Yubaba glared up at her from her papers with a grumble then continued to scribble with her tacky pen.  
"Well I take it you've taken care of our unwanted guest as Haku suggested.?"  
"Yes as you've requested, now is there any other job that you want me to do that I proabably won't follow through?"  
"Welll...there is some heavy duty work that we need done, with your brutish body I would assume you can handle it."  
"So now you need my physical strength? What some heavy lifting needs to be done? Why not just tell Scaly to do it?"  
"He'll be helping you, we have several deliveries today and I'll be needing you to carry them to various places throughout the bathhouse."  
With a sigh Lucifer agreed stating that she had nothing better to do then turned to Haku, "Hey you mind headin out before me? I've got something to ask Yuaba."  
Haku nodded curiously walking out of the room leaving the two alone. 'What on earth could she need from Yubaba?'

Lucifer remained in the center of the room as Yubab looked up at her curious as to what she had to ask of her.  
"Oh it's nothing really, I just forgot to ask you if 'it' was still here."  
Yubaba's brow quirked slighty surprised by what she had asked about, but replied pleasently. "Yes it's still here, perfectly fine and exactly how you left it."  
With a genuine smile to herself Lucifer turned around quielty and left without a word.  
Yubaba watched the doors close and remained in silence before resuming her scribbling.

Lucifer headed into her room to change her shirt only to find Sebastian's signature note on the bed,  
"Sorry to have to leave so soon but as you predicted I've been summoned to the palace to enjoy a loveley talk with your relatives and the council. Be back as soon as I can but until then remember to 'take them' or you'll have me exausted after I come back. I can only go so many rounds you know! Don't take out all your anger on that Dragon kid either, he's a good kid, you shoudl treat him better even if just a little. You don't have to throw away everyone you know. Especially not him, and stop callin him Scaly, you know his name and despite your act I know you still care for him. So I'm leaving you in his care while I'm gone!"  
Your Loyal Servant, Sebastian

She crumpled the note in her hand and tossed it into the air igniting it into a small ball of flame, small embers fell to the floor as she headed over to the closet to grab a black sleevles T. She quitley mumbled to herself, "Still care for him...tch..." she irritatedly pulled off her white shirt over her head and replaced it with the black before heading out of her room and down the stairs hustling out of anger.  
The bathhouse was bustling by now as the guests started to arrive and uniforms of various colors intertwined thoughout the bathhouse's floors.  
Lucifer made her way outside to head towards the boiler room where the deliveries would be made. Ducking down to head through the small gate by the enterance sh sood up in the small garden. Glancing down to her right towards the ground she looked for a moment at where she and a small boy had sat all those years ago. "You should treat him better..." the words of Sebastian rang in her head, shaking her brain back into place she walked down to the stairs and headed down remember how she had intentionally broken that step just so someone would have to fix it. She could only screw with people so much when she was faking a 10 year old.

She reached the bottom of the thousand step staircase and opened the large metal door. Steam rushed her face warming her exposed skin as she walked in avoiding the hot pipes heading towards the warmly lit room. 'They wouldn't hurt me anyway...' she thought as she still dodged the many dripping pipes.  
Soon being consumed by the yellow tinted light she founf Haku talking with Kamaji.  
She soon caught his eye and Kamaji warmly greeted her to Haku's surprise.  
"Aaaaaahhh Lucifer it's been a long time, though this old brain of mine can't seem to remember how long."  
"About 2000 years, when I was that 10 year old for a while remember?"  
Kamaji scratched his head a bit before it hit hi old brain, "Ah yes Sen my dear grandaughter. Yes it took me a while torealize it was you, you made a very convincing little girl you know."  
"Yeah, and I let your disrespect slide only for that reason. And I also thank you for playing along even after your recognition."  
"Anything for an old friend, how old are you now? 17, 18000?"  
"Turned 19000 a few months ago."  
Haku then joined in, "What! You're the same age as me yet you call me "Kid" all the time!"  
"Well yeah in case you didn't notice that huge gap between not only our statice but power I think I can call you kid every once and a while. And beside it's Scaly now...kid." she said with a shrug of the shoulders and a smirk.  
Haku held up a ball of water above his hand threatening to throw it while smiling playfully.  
"Hey hey..." Lucifer held up her hands in an "I'm innocent" manner, before holding up a ball of flame as well.  
The two eyed eachother while Kamaji thought to himself on the sidelines, 'Ah young love, even after all this time...' or at least he thought he was thinking it but had actually said it quielty.  
Both Haku and Lucifer insantly dropped their ammo and looked at him with innocent "Huh?"  
"Nothing..." Kamaji responded before grabbing his small mallet and wacking the bell yelling at his little soot balls to "GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Welll...anyways so what deliveries have I got to carry and where the hell am I pittin um?"  
Haku then sighed before showing her to the small sliding door in the back of the room.  
"See ya later Kamaji." Lucifer said before crouching under the door.  
"Good Luck." Kamaji responded and Lucifer slid the door shut.

Haku was waiting for her over on the other side of the room filled with elevator cords and contraptions.  
Behind him were several boxes and packages of various sizes and shapes.  
"So you and Kamaji are good friends?" he asked before getting down to buiseness.  
"Yeah...he's helpd with some herbel remedies and medicine for Sebastian and me, you know for when shit happens."  
"YOU HAVE FRIENDS!?" He cried out jokingly.  
"YEAH SHOCKING RIGHT!?" She responded and they both chuckled slightly.  
"Alright well this is all the deliveries that need to be taken up to the main floors, most of it's just general supplies that the workers will put away you just need to get them up there."  
Lucifer looked at the tall mountain of boxes and nodded, cracking all of her fingers and rotating her shoudlers she responded with a, "K then which on first and where?"  
Haku pointed tothe stacks on the right and said, "These to the first floor, then those to the second and these to the third etc..."  
"Alright got it, you can go do whatever." Haku gave her a questioning look, "But this is my job as well..."  
"Yeah but have you forgotten that I get to order you around for a day well that 24 hours starts now, go do whatever, visit Zeniba or bug Lin or whatever. I got this, it'll be done in an hour or two tops."  
Haku looked rather shocked but before he could reject he was being shoved into the elevator.  
He arrived at the main floor and stood blankly for a moment, "Do whatever huh?" he then walked off heading for the upstairs floors that held thir rooms.

Lucifer lifted up one large crate the was more long than wide and held it on her shoulder with one hand then held up her hand, palm facing the large mountain of crates and items and mumbled a few words in an ancient language before everysingle one dissappeared due to arrive in their arranged floors. She then carried the one crate that she hadn't transported up to the main floor. She headed towards the forman to give him the large package that was apparently filled with new tokens and clapped the dust off her hands.  
"Aaaand done." She smiled to herself in a victorious manner that she had sort of cheated her way out of actually working.  
She walked through the main floor observing the many workers and guests who frantically hustled throughout the many floors.  
It was rather boring...and as a result she was rather bored. "Sigh without Sebastian here I can't get away with anything...well I could but it'd be boring in the long run..." Her thoughts were cut off by the screams of several workers.  
Looking up nonchalauntly she noticed that a latter was going to fall apon a few workers and some really hot guest and out of boredom she made her move.  
In merley a millisecond she was under the ladder holding it up above her head with one hand by a rung and above the really hot guy.  
"You ok?" she asked monotonley.  
"...yeah..." he was eyeing her with a pleased grin that such an atractive woman was above him.  
"Well...then" she said as she stood up with the ladder, "My boredom still remains so I'll be taking my leave..." she propped the ladder up against a divider while recieving the shocked expressions of the workers. "What it was only 600 pounds at the most, and I only saved them cause I was bored nothing more nothing less. And in the end I'm still bored." she then felt the very man she had saved behind her whisper in her ear, "Perhaps I could relieve that boredom you speak of..." Lucifer felt a slight temptation but quickly pushed it away before she felt the man suddenly being pulled away and Lin step inbetween them.  
"Hold it there Blondy! She already belongs to someone so hand off!"  
"Really WHO!"  
Lucifer turned around to see several Yunas holding on to the man and Lin, 'Lin and her infinite team of Yunas again, Seriously she's got an infinite number of Yunas at her desposal.' "Yeah Lin WHO is it that I BELONG to?"  
A slight shiver ran up Lin's spine but she held her cool and responded.  
"Well you don't technically yet but you two belong together!"  
"Lin WHO!?"  
"HAKU DUUUUUHH!"  
Lucifer was slightly taken aback...'Haku?...'  
"And why is that a "DUUUUHH!" ?"  
"You two are perfect for eachother you always have been ever since you were Sen."  
"Wait I never told..."  
"Dragon boy blabs a bit... "  
"Hmmm well I still don't see your reasoning." The entire bathhouse including the guests, 'Jeez seems like everyone around here loves gossip.'  
""Well...you've saved him! 3 TIMES!"  
"I...was bored ok!"  
Lin had finally broke some ground! And she could see it on Lucifer's face that she had no REAL comeback. At least not one that would prove anything. Lin's lips quirked into an evil smile ready to break Lucifer's walls down one by one.

"You also didn't kill him when you had the chance."  
"OK That's because Sebastian showed up and ruined my fun!"  
"Hmm seems like a legitiment answer but why haven't you even so much as threatened him since?"  
"Cause it's a pain that's why." she responded plainly while rubbing the back of his head.  
'Guess I'll have to dig deeper...' Lin thought to herself.  
"Well then why did you save him from Kazuma yesterday!? And don't say "My bodu just moved." Lin said making quotation marks with her hands.  
"Well...That Why! I DONT KNOW! My body just moved. Probably cause I didn't wanna have to deal with Yubaba later..."  
Lucifer was struggling a bit to come up with good reasons, 'Just keep calm and carry on Lucifer she can only g com eup with so many...'  
"Well then explain why you slept with him...literally speaking of course.?"  
"I already told you HE slept with ME and it his bed was comfortable, he was warm and I was to tired to shove him out of the bed." 'And it his scent smells nice, and his embrace was gentle...'  
"Then why did you Blush out the wazoo!?"  
"Cauuuuse...I was still recovering from the injury and I had a slight fever." 'Heh it'll take a lot more than that Lin'  
Lin was running out of ideas...'Think Lin think!...There's gotta be something that she's hiding that I can use...' Lin's eye was suddenly caught on a second necklace's cord that wrapped around Lucifer's neck. 'Wait she only wore that res stone I thought...wait a minute...'

"Then What's THIS!?" Lin grabbed the string around her neck and pulled towards her pulling Lucifer closer and untucking the charm on the end from her shirt. The bathhouse went silent...  
Lucifer swallowed thickly...'SHIT I forgot to place the invisibilty spell this morning! See this is why I need Sebastian!'

Dangling at the end of the long necklace, for everyone to see,... was a single purle white scale

A/N And that's it for this one. Oooooh didn't see that somin did ya. or rather didn't expect it. Again I apologizr for an errors I may have missed and for the long wait. UNTIL I RECIEVE 2 REVIEWS THEN! BYE!  



	12. Chapter 12

A/N Wow...threatening to not update really works! I recieved several Pm's and a couple reviews along with a favorite and follow! Thanks! So I felt like typing up the next chapter cause I'm excited for whats going to happen next. Lucifer in between a rock and a hard spot right now and I'd like to get her out of it as soon as possible so HERE'S CHAPTER 12!

Chapter 12: Music and Lyrics

A single purl white scale dangled from the end of the necklace, reflecting the lights from above and catching everyone's eyes as they peered down from every nook and cranny of the bathhouse.  
Lucifer's eyes were wide in shock that not only had she forgotten to hide it but Lin had noticed it, 'This woman is incredibly skillful when it comes to these matters...' Lucifer thought as she panicked a bit inside. She didn't have any real excuse that wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass at some point, so her only choice was to reveal another secret or this one and there was no way in HELL she was going to admit to this one.

Lin looked rather proud of herself as she watched the panick run through Lucifer, 'I've got you this time!' she thought as she squealed inside at the awesomeness of her discovery.  
"Would you care to explain why a dragon's scale lay around your neck? Or rather to be more specific a Water dragon's scale?."  
Lucifer swallowed...she only had a few seconds to think or it would be just to obvious...  
"This..." she said snatching the necklace back from Lin and standing back up straight, "is a guitar pick, it also happens to be my favorite and I would prefer not to lose it, thus I wear it around my neck prevent loss..." She tucked it back under her collar, 'That'll have to do for now...but I haven't played the guitar in a few thousand years...not the greatest lie of my career...' she thought as Lin stared at her skeptically.

"Really...is it then?...Then where is this so called guitar to go with your "favorite pick" huh?"  
"In Hell that's where, and no before you ask I am not a dancing monkey and will not perform for you losers who have nothing better to do with your time then interrigate someone whom will kill you at first galnce if necessary." She responded eyeing Lin.  
Lin decided that it was time to retreat...for now...regroup with a new plan and figure out a way to get the Devil and Dragon boy closer...  
"Alright...I'll let this one slide...for now... but you like him! We all know you do!"  
Lin turned away and nearly every free yunna in the bathhouse followed.  
Lucifer rolled her eyes with an annoyed "Tck!" as she remembered that stupid letter.  
...

Haku walked to his bedroom door ignoring the strange quietness of the bathhouse.  
His hand reached the cold metal of his door handle but refrained from turning as he stood and looked over towards Lucifer's room.  
Recalling the strange file filled with papers that Sebastian had pulled out the night he had explained everything Haku's curiosity was peaked.  
'What could be in all those files?...' Haku was tempted beyond rational thinking and walked over to the door of Lucifer's room.  
Slowly reaching for the handle he glanced left and right to make sure the cost was clear, then slowly and quiety turned the handle.  
He was desperate to learn more about her...he wasn't sure why but he wanted to know everything, understand everything, he wanted to crack and pick at that mask she wore and if it was possible break down the conctrete wall that seperated her from everything.

As his feet pattered with each step along the smooth hard wood of her bedroom he reached her desk, sitting down in the chair he rolled back a little to bend down to reach the filing cabinet. Sliding it open as quielty as possible to avoid the sqeaking of the metal he saw several manilla colored files with sveral lables. Nothing however was document related or anything of that manner. They all had strange names, "Rose" or "Hell" as his fingers went along the tops of the lables he reached the back and the final file's lable read, "Him"...nothing more nothing less.  
"Him?" Haku said quietly to himself. Sliding the file up and out of the drawer he placed it gently on the desktop.  
Pausing for a moment, he turned the cover of the folder, it wasn't filled with too many papers but a fair amount, the first was blank, simply white.  
He removed the page slowly inch by inch, revealing what looked like shading. Quickly lifting the blank piece of paper, his eyes went wide, his lips parted slightly. His emerald eyes were met with a beautiful drawing...of himself...  
...

Lucifer was simply walking through the bathouse avoiding the many gossip missiles that targeted her when suddenly something was off...  
Her ear twitched slightly at the sound of ruffling paper.  
She looked up slowly, glaring at the cieling.  
'Someone's where they shoudln't be.' She quickly walked through the crowds pushing and ignoring those in her way.

Haku flipped through the many images some in color while others blak and white, but all of him.  
He could feel the smooth textures of the scales, feel the wind, all through looking at the images that lay before him. Some were of him in his other form while others simply portraits of his face both young...and recent. He was too distracted to notice that someone was now leaning on the doorway, someone who wasn't too pleased with his actions.  
Haku said to himself, "Incredible..." he was in awe at the talent that lay on the desk. And every single one had a signature in the bottom right corner, "Lucifer..." he whispered quietly but was startled when he gained a response.  
"Yes..."  
Haku spun around in the chair surprised and terrified of what was to come.  
"Uh...um...I was just..."  
"Looking throuought MY things...I can see that."  
Haku was stumbling over his words, what could he do, it was exactly what it looked like and he had been caught red handed.  
Lucifer let out a sigh before slowly walking into the room and laying face down on the bed.  
"Whatever, I don't really care...uhh I'm sooooo booooored."  
Haku still remained frozen, not only from the shock of being caught but now by her reaction.  
"You're not...mad?"  
"Not really..." she rolled over looking at the cieling then at him, "You're one curious dragon you know that?" her eyes were soft as they met his.  
Haku's espression almost instantly fell from shocked to a pleasant smile. "Yeah I know, these drawings are amazing..."  
Lucifer looked over at the desk that stood beside her bed, "Yeah I suppose so." she stood up as Haku sat back in the chair spinning around to rumadge through them once more. "No really, they're incredible, every detail every inch is amazing."  
Lucifer stood behind him, before placing her right hand on the edge of the desk leaning in to look over his shoulder.  
"They're also of you..."  
"Really...I didn't notice..."  
"You know you're the only person I've ever drawn?"  
Haku's eyebrow raised, "Really...why me?"  
"...To be honest not sure, but for some reason I had the urge to draw you nearly from the moment I saw you. So I did...maybe it was your eyes..."  
"Heh you're one to talk with those balls of fire you call eyes."  
Lucifer chuckled, "Touche. Anyways feel free to rumadge through as many as you like, not like you'll find out anything anyways so it's not my problem." she said as she stood and headed over to the door.  
Haku spun around in the chair looking at her with a playfully skeptical expression, "What do you mean nothing, I now know that you're captivated by me, or at least my looks." he held up one of the more recent drawings she had done. of him at his current age.  
Lucifer turned around looking back at him directly in the eyes, "Captivated?" She began walking towards him until she was one step away. Bending over and placing a hand on either of the armrests her face grew very close to his, but he didn't budge, this was a game of cat and mouse and both considered themselves the cat. Her lips almost brushed his, her nose tickled his skin and their eyes never lost contact as she spoke, "Don't get cocky..." she remained there for a few seconds before she stood and walked off to the doorway before finishing, "...Haku..." and she walked away quietly to the right.  
Haku sat in the chair looking off at the doorway, smirking with a "hmph" as he looked down at the drawing in his hand, "And the game begins..."  
...

Lucifer walked down the hall with her hands in her pockets, the event still filled her mind as she eventually reached a seemingly dead end. The wall before her was blank, well to everyone else it was blank. She held her hand up to the wall, mumbling a few words and a small green light emitted from the wall as a door emerged. She took hold of the golden door handle and pushed it open stepping inside of the quiet hidden room that only her and Yubaba knew of.  
"Huh it really is just how I left it..." Lucifer looked at the large grand piano that sat in the center of the room. It shined darker than black, the bench still sat where she had placed it, she walked up to it and pressed down on the middle C only to here it's sound perfectly tuned.  
Her eyes fell closed as she heard the pleasant vibrations of the instrument she longed to play. It was one of the few places that had one, and in a sound proof hidden room no less, but she had requested that one be added the first time she had ever come here, expecting that she would once again have to hide from her father. She sat down on the soft cushioned bench, placing her right foot on the sustaining pedal.  
She cracked her fingers and her wrists, then rotating her neck to loosen up before pulling the scale out from under her shirt. Watching it glisten for a few moments she smiled gently before placing her long slender fingers upon the keys.  
...

Haku continued to flip through as many drawings as he could, through drawings of roses to drawings of what was most likley her house which looked surprisingly modern. And it was true, he was the only person she had ever drawn, not even Sebastian was found in any of the files.  
For some reason he felt happy, that he had been special in some way to her no matter how seemingly insignificant the reason may be, he was special. He must have spent hours looking at each of the drawings, each one with a differemt emotion, each from a distinct perspective.  
'This is the girl I once knew...' he thought as he had to keep reminding himself that these drawings weren't photographs. He came upon a few drawings of instruments, some of pianos while others of violins, 'Does she play?...I'll have to ask her later though I doubt she'd tell me.'  
He began placing the drawings back into their apponted files and into the drawer, closing ir with a clank he stood and stretched.  
Walking out into the hallway he heard the bathhouse's usual hustle of the night. Though when he looked over the balcony Lucifer was no where to be found. Heading down stairs for a closer look he still couldn't spot the Devil.

"Hey Lin have you seen Lucifer?" He called out to her from the enterance to the big tub.  
Her head peaked over the rim and glared in a mischevious fashion, "Why lookin for your GIRLFRIEND?" she taunted.  
Haku almost blushed but kept the heat from reaching his face.  
"She's not my girlfriend, now have you seen her or not?"  
"Nope sorry Dragon Boy, havn't seen her since what happened this morning."  
"This morning? What happened?"  
"You didn't hear? She saved one of our more attractive guests from being crushed by a ladder, then experienced a very entertaining interrigation courtesy of moi. Hey did you know she plays guitar? She wheres a very strange pick around her neck, you should ask her about it!"  
Haku could tell by her face that she knew something and obviously wanted him to see whatever she really had around her neck. 'Another one of her stupid plans I suppose.' he thought.  
"Alright...well get back to work."  
"Good Luck!" Lin called out to him as he walked a way and resumed scribbing the sludge off the bath walls.

Haku headed back upstairs and decided to as Yubaba.  
"Excuse me but have you seen Lucifer?"  
Yubaba looked up then back down at her papers, "Why looking for that girlfriend of yours?"  
"Jesus what is it with you people!? She is not my girlfriend!"  
Yubaba cackled a bit pleased to here that he was thouroughly getting tortured by the staff on the subject, Lucifer as well was getting her share of attacks. Yubaba wanted to have her fun as well and decided to let a little secret slip from her old chapped lips. 'She'll get me for this later but it's well worth it.' Yubaba thought.  
"She's in the music room."  
"Music room? We have one of those?"  
"Well SHE has one of those. It's hidden at the end of your hallway to the right. She built it the first time she ever came here, her and I were the only ones who knew about it til now. She prefers to keep her hidden gifts a secret. She's been in there for the past few hours. I'll let you discover the rest for yourself. Here's the spell she uses." She handed him a slip of paper that had the image of a seal. "Place this on the center of the wall and you'll be able to get in."  
Haku bowed slitley and left with the slip in hand.  
Heading down the hall he came to a dead end, placing the slip on the wall as he had been instructed a green light appeared revealing a door that had a small window that he could peak through. He opened the door ever so slightly only to have his ears filled with the pleasant sound of intricate notes.  
He saw Lucifer sitting behind the piano, her eyes closed in relaxation as her fingers ran along the keys. Slipping in and closing the door without a sound he leaned against the wall and watched her play. She was so emersed in her music that she hadn't even noticed his presence.

As her fingers played the last few notes and the sustained note came to an end, the room fell silent.  
"What song was that?"  
Her eyes jerked up to look over the piano at a man who leaned against the wall. "Jeez you can only sneek in so many times in a day. I only have so many secrets to discover." He chuckled slightly and walked over to the piano.  
"It was a beautiful piece."  
"It was Simple And Clean from Kingdom Hearts."  
"Kingdom Hearts?"  
"It's a human thing don't worry about it. Now Yubaba's gonna have to pay for telling you about this place."  
"Oh yeah she said you built it."  
"Yeah with a bit of magic, it's well hidden and sound proof from the outside."  
"Hm well I have NO idea why you'd want to keep this secret. Your quite the player."  
"Heh well I don't enjoy performing, nor do I want people to discover more things that make me quote on quote "Perfect"."  
He smiled leaning on the piano on his forearms on the right. "Well I have yet to acuse you of being perfect, so why not show me your hidden talents?"  
"...Because..."  
"Because why?"  
"...Because then... I'll get close to you, trust you...then lose you. And I'd prefer it if I didn't have to go through so much trouble."  
Haku was slightly taken aback, he had once again found out something new that would help him to understand her.  
"Is that why you're so "evil", because you don't want to lose anyone so you don't get close to them in the first place?" He sat down beside her on the bench, their shoulders touching.  
"What do you know...being "evil" is fun, so I'm "evil" end of story."  
"No that's not why, is that also why you left last time, you were afraid of getting too close to me? Or rather you already had."  
Haku saw the shift in her eyes, 'Bullseye' he thought with a smirk.  
"Shut up..." a tired tone filled her voice.  
"Hey would you have snapped my neck if Sebastian hadn't showed up that time?" he was digging deeper and deeper, though he wasn't sure why but he enjoyed being the dominant teaser for once.  
She remained silent for a few moments but then to Haku's surprise her head fell and rested on his shoulder and her eyes fell closed, she then mumbled quietly, "...no..."  
Haku's heart rate picked up, 'she wouldn't have killed me.' it made him feel a strange emotion, he now knew that at some level she cared for him and that was all he needed...for now. He truly seeked for her to...need him or want him...as he had slowly began to desire her, thought he wasn't sure why he wanted someone who had killed several workers and pushed him away.

Lucifer's breathing has leveled out and it had become apparent that she had fallen asleep.  
Haku brushed her bangs to the side gently and remained sitting there quielty thinking to himself as he looked at her gentle expression.  
Lin's voice then rang through his thoughts, "She wears a strange pick around her neck." the memory popped up in his head.  
He looked down only to have his eyes caught on a shimmering pendant that lay at the end of her necklace.  
Gently reaching for the pendant it now lay in his palm, a shimmering white scale, that was undeniably his.  
He looked from the scale to Lucifer's sleeping face, then back to the scale. A gentle smile reached his lips as he tucked the necklace under her shirt. He now knew without a doubt the he was special to her, 'I think it's time I get in the game' he thought as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her out the door and into his room. Placing her on the bed she shifted slightly but did not wake. Haku closed the bedroom door behind him, removing his work uniform leaving him in his under shirt and shorts. The sun had started to rise and the bathhouse had closed for the day.

Haku walked over to the bed, sliding in beside her, this time he was concious of the fact that he was spooning her as his eyes fell shut, and he didn't care what any of the workers would say or do. All that mattered was the heat he felt from the back of the one who lay beside him. The one he had loved and may very well still remain under her spell.

A/N I know cheesey ending right. Well same rule 2 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE! And let me know what you would like to happen next with the two of them and I just might use it! And give you credit of course! Anyways thanks for the new follows, favorites and reviews! Till next time! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sup peoples I finally know what I want to happen in thsi chapter cause I dreamt about it and thank god it was one of the few dreams that i remembered! So I'll stop rambling and get on with the chapter!

Chapter 13: Good Deeds

Haku awoke as the orange rays flowed through the window and cast upon his eyes.  
He shifted a bit only to feel an empty bed beside him.  
Slowly he opened his eyes and spotted a note, sitting up groggily he picked up the note and read,

Got some stuff to do, wont be back for a while, so dont go runnin around the bathhouse like an imbicile. Later!

Haku let out a sigh, 'She's so...her.' he thought as he swung himself out of his bed and got dressed. "I wonder what she's doing...well at least she bothered to tell me-"  
He suddenly felt a pulse run through his body, "Oh...she's crossing the border huh?"  
Quickly throwing on his shirt he scrambled out his door and down the stairs, "It wouldn't hurt to follow her would it?" he asked retorically.  
Running through the tall soft grass he came to the large building, slowing to a walking pace he headed down the tunnel.  
Reaching the exit his skin was bathed in warm sunlight, a cool breeze ruffled the leaves of the forest around him, and a statue gave him a creepy grin. Scanning the area Lucifer was nowhere to be found, 'guess she's a bit ahead of me...' Haku jogged forward along the path until reaching the end of the forest, comming to a road filled with the rumored cars he had read about.  
Deciding to avoid the possible dangers the road presented he headed up the grassy hill to his left.

Reaching the hill's peek he came upon a large Blue house, walking along the house's side he was about to turn the corner but quickly retreated when he spotted the unmistakable crow black hair. He heard the sound of a key slidding into a lock and then the creek of the front door. Peeking carefully around the corner he saw he last foot enter the house and the door close lightly behind her.  
Waiting a few moments to make sure he was clear he lightly walked along to the front porch coming up to the door. Reaching for its handle.  
'Wait...I can't use the front door!'  
He took a few steps back scanning the house, it had many windows he could sneek in through but with all of the windows he may not have to sneek in in the first place. Walking back along the right side of the house he heard someone walkling along the second floor. Looking up at a window he saw her walk by.  
'So she's in there.' he looked around only to find a very convinient tree he could climb up in to get a better look. Reaching a solid branch he squatted looking past the leaves to see into the room.

He saw Lucifer walking around, she had a black jacket on unzipped, a white T-shirt underneath and black jeans.  
'Good doesn't look like I've been caught.' Haku thought with relief.  
He noticed her walking up to a desk on the far right side of the window, though he couldn't see most of the desk as it was cut off by the window's frame. Lucifer lifted up the left side of her jacket reaching into an inside pocket and fluidly removing a pair of glasses, with thin black frames but they were frameless along the bottom.  
Haku leaned forward to get a closer look almost falling out of the tree. "She wears glasses?" he whispered to himself. "They look good on her..."  
She sat down at the desk but what ever she was doing was out of his sight, blocked by the end of the window. He sat for what seemed like hours watching her, she was extremley focused on whatever she as doing, her eyes filled with intent, everyonce in a while she would lean back slightly lifting up what looked like small gears and peaces up to the light.  
"Is she making something? But why would she have to come here to do something as such?"  
Another few hours went by, she hadn't left the desk all day, the sun was starting to set. Haku's legs ached from being bent all day.  
She suddenlt rose from her chair at the desk tucking something into her pocket and leaving the room.  
Haku carefuly hopped off the branch landing swiflty on the ground as Lucifer headed out the door locking it behind her.

She began walking away from the house and down the road.  
Haku followed at a fair distance as she headed into town. It was like small city, stores and people everywhere you went but it was pretty nice around this late. Not too many people, and it was fairly quiet.  
She stuck her hands into her jacket pockets and walked quietly along the sidewalks, drawing the eyes of everyone within a 100 mile radius.  
"Guess hair and eyes like that are non exsistent everywhere...not to mention her looks in general I suppose." Haku mubled to himself as he watched from behind a wall.  
Doll like men were drooling at her feet, women were filled with envy, she was a walking goddess. 'Or demon...'  
This continued for a while until th sun had set even more, the sky was a mixture of pinks and neon oranges and few people were about the town now.  
Coming to the center of the town where a small park stood, there were still several small kids playing about the equipment.  
Lucifer walked along the wood chips taking a seat in one of the many empty swings. She pulled out one of those red toothpicks and lit it with her thumb blocking the wind with her left hand. She swung ever so slightly as the small flame at the end of her toothpick flickered, a thin light strip of smoke fllowed up and dispersed into the air not even lasting for more than a second only an inch or two long at most.  
Haku watched from a rooftop across the street, "Interesting..." he watched her, she watched the children running along, smiles on their faces as they played chase with their fathers or tripped and recieved loving first aid from their mothers. Even from Haku's distance his eyes couldn't be fooled, he saw the sadness and envy in her eyes, her face was blank and expressionless but not to him.  
The sun was almost hidden behin the trees, casting long thin shadows upon the park.

Suddenly he heard the crying of a little girl, Lucifer's attention had also been caught by the crying that was seemingly out of place.  
She looked to her left with her eyes to see a little girl mabye 3, 4 at most, standing with her hands balled into fists rubbing her eyes as small tears streaked down her chubby face. Lucifer looked around a bit, everyone else was gone, no parents or children in the park, people still walked along the sidewalks but noone was seemingly with the girl at the time.  
Lucifer looked back to the girl who remained crying, Lucifer waited a moment. She let out a sigh, taking the toothpick that was now a normal tan color. 'interesting' Haku thought, and shaking it a bit putting out the flame and tossing it on the ground stepping on it and rubbing it with her foot, when she lifted her foot it was gone. She had her hands in her pockets as she walked over to the girl. Crouching down to the little girl's level she didn't say a word, only looking at her, as if she were waiting for the girl to acknowledge her first. Lucifer elbows rested on her knees that were waist high and stood on the balls of her toes patiently waiting for the girl to stop crying.  
After a minute or so the girl's cries had reduced to sniffs and hard breaths. Her hands slowly lowered from her eyes until they were by her cheeks, her eyes opened slightly, Lucifer was still looking blankly into the little blue eyes of the girl. The girl looked back at the fascinating red eyes before her, Lucifer flashed her eyes into a glowing red only for a moment as if to provoke the girl in some way. Sure enough the girl started giggling, "You has prity eyes!" she said between giggles. Haku thought his eyes may be betraying him but he thought he saw a slight smile upon Lucifer's face. "Yeah...I suppose so, I get them from my dad..." she responded to the little girl who was now calm. "I get mine from daddy too!" The girl suddenly looked away from Lucifer's eyes and at her swooped bangs seemingly fascinated, "Your hair is prity..." Lucifer looked up at the backside of her bangs, "You wanna pet them don't you..."the girl nodded a bit violently, "Alright fine..." the girl's little hand reached up and ran along the smooth black streaks of hair, she added her other hand and began petting it a bit like you would a dog. "It's so soft! Like my kitty!" she smiled brightly.  
"I also get that from my dad...",  
"You get alot from your daddy, do you look like him?" "Yeah, people always say I look like him only younger..." the little girl seemed to notice that tone of Lucifer's voice as she spoke about her father, after all children and dogs were always supposed to be the most aware of that sort of thing, "Does daddy make you sad?" Lucifer was surprised by the girls question,  
"...My dad's not the greatest dad in the world...but lets talk about you right now, you seem a bit lost."  
the girl replied with a sad nod, "Well...why don't we go find them and get you back to that dad of yours." the girl's happiness reappeared. Lucifer turned the girl around and stuck her head between her legs and in one motion scooped the girl up and onto her shoudlers. Hanging onto the little ankles, the girl was giggling from the playful motions.

Lucifer left the park with the girl on her shoulders walking along the streets, recieving lots of smiles and giggled, "How cute is that?" "Are thy sisters" "Aw isn't that sweet?" she heard lots of the women and mothers around them saying as they walked through town. Lucifer was sure to keep talking to the girl to keep her distracted from the idea of being alone. Asking the little girl lots of questions about her family, her school and friends etc.

The sun was almost gone behind the mountains and almost all of the people were gone by now. It seems like the girl noticed and began to panick a bit. "I...I don't wanna be alone, Where are mommy and daddy?" she was about to start crying again.  
Haku had been following the whole time and was completley entranced by Lucifer's actions, only to be further entranced by what she did next.  
Lucifer had cut the girl's tears short and began to sing...

Listen to The Fray- How To Save A Life (AkA one of the greatest songs EVER!)

Step one, you say, We need to talk He walks, you say, Sit down, it's just a talk He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best Cause after all, you do know best Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along And pray to God he hears you And pray to God he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life How to save a life

...Her voice was husky yet angelic and the girl had calmed down nearly falling asleep.  
Sure enough within the minute a woman and husband along with a 17 year old boy were running around the corner.  
"My Baby!" the mother screamed as she saw her child running down the sidewalk, tears of joy running down her face as she hugged her child.  
Her father joined in with a sigh of realief and the teenage boy joined the group hug as well.  
"Oh thank god! Where were you!? How did you find us!?" the father cried.  
The child turned her neck to look behind her and pointed, "That pretty lady..." but noone was there.  
The girl squirmed out of the death hug and ran back up the sidewalk and looked around but there was no pretty lady to be found.  
Her parents walked up behind her, "Come on lets go get some delicious food and go home." her mother said while her father scooped her up into his arms.

Once the last of their footsteps had dissappeared Lucifer let out a sigh stepping out from behind the wall she had her back against. Looking over at the horizon the sun was at its last moments above the hill tops and slowly its light faded and left the town dark and silent.  
Haku was a few buildings away looking at her with a face full of almost content. The things he had seen to day he would never forget and would certaintly bring up in the future. He thought to himself as he noticed Lucifer heading out of the town and back into the neibrohoods.  
Walking down the roads he could hear the light clacks of her shoes as she walked in silence. By the time she had stopped they ere once again fairly close to the tunnel, she stood in front of a small brown house, one that belonged to a small family at the end of the road.  
She walked over to the side of the house looking up at a second floor window.  
'What on earth is she doing now?' Haku thought as he stood on the roof of a house across the street.  
Lucifer suddenly began walking towards the side of the house, her body dispersed and she was gone.  
"Did she just walk through the wall into the house?" Haku whispered. "Alright I'll have to get closer." he said hopping off the roof and standing at the edge of the woods by the house. He could see into the window from here and noticed a young sleeping girl in her bed. By her bed on the nightstand was a picture of what he assumed to be her father. Lucifer appeared inside the room, dead silent beside the girls bed, she glanced down at the picture before reaching into her pocket and pulling out what looked to be an antique pocket watch. She gently placed it on the nightstand and once again her body dispersed into a smokey black flame and reappeared outside.  
"So that's what she was working on all day...I've got yet another list of questions I suppose..." Haku said with a sigh, he just couldn't keep up with all these discoveries of his. Haku peeked back around the tree he stood behind...she was gone...he looked around side to side, he couldn't spot her...

"You know it's not nice to follow people." a sarcastic husky voice said from above.  
Haku's head shot upwards to see the Devil herself sitting in the top of the tree.  
"Yeah well it's also not nice to keep secrets from people!" he retorted.  
"Haha! Then would you like me to write a book, I've got thousands." she hopped down from the tree landing swiftly like a cat beside him.  
"You are really annoying you know that?" she said as she headed down the hill.  
Haku quickly followed, "Well I wouldn't have to follow you if you just told me this stuff."  
"And why would I tell you anything?" she said almost glaring at him.  
Haku wasn't sure how to respond, she was obviously frustrated...but seemingly with herself not him.  
She pulled out another one of her toothpicks, this one still red and stuck it in her mouth lighting it and taking a deep inhale then exhal of the red tinted smoke.  
Haku thought this might be a good time to change the subject as they reached the dirt path.  
"What are those?"  
"AGAIN with the questions. These are small sticks of wood that have been soaked in Sebastian's blood."  
"I'm not even gonna ask."  
"Good smart man."  
They walked through the tunnel in silence, the small flame at the end of her blood stick flickering in the darkness. As they reached the exit the moon's light was blanketed over the grassy fields. A slight breeze ruffled their hair and the lights of the town could beseen in the distance.  
They stood in front of the old church like building, Lucifer took the lead and began walking through the grassy fields. Haku followed quietly until they reached the stone steps. Heading over through town they reached the bridge where a old looking messenger frog stood in expensive robes of red silk.  
Lucifer let out a heavy sigh,Haku looked at her with a questioning face as the two walked across the bridge.  
"Always nice to see you miss Lucifer." the old frog said in a scratchy and sarcastic voice.  
"I could say the same to you Gamakichi." she responded annoyed.  
The frog held out an envelope with a black wax seal of the symbol of the Spirit Council on it. Lucifer snatched the letter and didn't even bother opening it before handing it to Haku.  
"I'll be there in a day or two now hop along before I finally grill that geazer ass of yours.  
The frog left with a "hmph!" and Haku looked at the letter with a confused gaze. Lucifer had already began walking inside and so he hurried to catch up to her.  
"What is this?"  
"It's a letter from the council, summoning me to my annual punishment. I would assume it probabaly says something about the severity of it. They're probably going to let Kazuma's parents take a wack at me this time."  
"And you're fine with that! You're just going to go no questions asked!?"  
"Yeah...doesn't really matter to me."  
Haku grabbed her upper arm forcefully turning her around to face him, "Well it matters to me!" he said as he stared into her eyes.  
"I don't...want you to go...you shouldn't have to be punished like this."  
"Haku thanks for the concern but it's not like I haven't done shit that I shouldn't have. Relax I can take it and I'll be back before you know it."  
Haku released her slowly and she began walking through the bathhouse once more. They eventually reached their floor and Lucifer headed down the hall to her secret music room. The door appeared on the wall and she opened the door, looking behind her she saw Haku looking like a sad little mut at the end of the hall.  
Letting out a sigh, "You wanna join me?"  
Haku perked up slightly and walked inside sitting on a chair that had been added since his last visit.  
Lucifer sat down at her bench cracking every knuckle in her hands and her neck and began to play.  
Haku sat there watching her do what of the few things that she truly enjoyed, that hadn't been taken away from her. She was beautiful when she was relaxed and content, more so then usual. He wanted this side of her all to himself, he wanted all of her to himself, the strange desire he had for her was confusing, he was worried about her as well, he didn't want her to have to suffer no matter how ok with it she was.  
Her long slender fingers ran along the keys and after a few minutes the song came to an end.  
"What was that one?"  
"River Flows In You, heh how befitting of you. Uh I'm so tired." she said letting her head fall backwards. Haku joined her on the bench.  
"Well of course you are, running around the human world all day. Speaking of which what was that pocket watch?"  
"...one of the many perks of being a demon of death, whenever someone dies whatever was with them or destroyed when they were killed is sent to my house in a huge pile of crap. For example if a man burned in a fire with his necklace on then that necklace would come to me. Or if a girl was hit by a car while riding a ripstick then the ripstick would come to me. I like to rumadge through sometimes and see what I can find, I like to fix stuff and build stuff from the scraps. Sometimes I find somethin good like that pocket watch, sometimes the items will have a picture or engraving in them, that pocket watch had a picture of a man and his daughter together, the glass was cracked and it was broken. So I fixed it and returned it to the little girl."  
"...Well that was nice of you."  
"Yeah I do it all the time so its no big deal. I've got a lot of spare time."  
"Why'd you help the little girl?"  
"...My families in ruins and I hate it...I remember that feeling of lonelyness, doubt, sadness, knowing that my parents weren't there and never would be...I didn't cry or anything and kept it all to myself...I hated it...still do."  
"So you understood how she felt and so helped her."  
"Yeah...when you've got a family like that you can't afford to lose it."

She stood from the bench and walked over to the door, "Come one lets go to the roof."  
Haku stood and followed, "What for?"  
"Santa Claus just landed." she said sarcastically, "Do I need a reason just come one!?"  
They reached the roof and the cold night air knipped at their ears, the stars layered the skies and the moon shined bright.  
Lucifer walked over to the railing that lined the edge and leaned aginst it backwards on her elbows.  
"So...what now?" Haku asked.  
"I just wanted to come up here oh and I'm gonna need you to do me a favor."  
"What kind of favor?..." he asked skeptically.  
"Oh it's nothin outrageous I'll just need you to wear this." she pulled a gold and silver celtic ring from her pocket. It had a silver edge with gold strips intertwining along the inside.  
Haku took the ring holding it up to the moonlight allowing it to shine a bit.  
"Why?"  
"That ring matches this one." she said holding up her right thumb to show the same ring, "They're a pair, magically connected. It'll allow me to keep an eye on you when I'm not around, tell my if you're in danger, where you are, anything I need to know, hell it'll even let me read your thoughts if I need to."  
Haku was a bit surprised by that last part and so hesitated.  
"If I NEED to. Don't worry you can trust me."  
"Hah! Never thought I'd here that from you!" he said then he slid the ring onto his left thumb without a second thought.  
"Now promise me you'll never take that off under any circumstances."  
"Well I don't know what if I shower with it, or lose it..." he said jokingly.  
"Haku..." she responded to his playful tease.  
"Alright alright...I Promise.

A/N K done for now, I made it extra long to last you a while. Remember the rule 2 REVIEWS OR NO STORY FOR YOU! Now I have to go fix my brothers ripstick so Thanks to all my awesome reviewers and followers and PEACE OUT TILL NEXT TIME! 


End file.
